


Jaded Knots

by Zadski



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Eddie Kaspbrak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Richie Tozier, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Eats Ass, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Richie Tozier, Oral Sex, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Small dom, Spanking, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, Switch Eddie Kaspbrak, Switch Richie Tozier, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, Top Stan Uris, and he likes it, big sub, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadski/pseuds/Zadski
Summary: “Phew! You guys all reek, we’re gonna need some febreeze in here stat.” Richie threw a long arm around Beverly’s shoulders, smiling and joking with her until his eyes met Eddie’s again. He saw the smirk forming on his face as he very obviously looked Eddie over and took a somewhat pointed sniff, one brow rising up towards his hair. Giving Bev a small shake, he let her go, taking the few steps forwards into Eddie’s space. Eddie swallowed, hardening his gaze and tilting his chin up.“You got a problem, Tozier?”Richie smiled, lowering his voice for probably the first time in his life, his mouth close to Eddie’s ear as he leaned in to wrap him in a lingering one-armed hug. “No problems here, alpha.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 37
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ABO Reddie porn, basically. I may or may not keep working with this, making some kind of "Eddie Lives" situation, but right now it's just porn. If anyone is interested, this is the song I was listening to while writing: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu2vllSh528

“ _This meeting of the Loser’s Club has officially begun.”_

Eddie’s body turned towards the source of the familiar voice, his heart jolting in his chest when his eyes met those of Richie Tozier’s for the first time in over twenty years. He can tell that he’s staring, looking dumbly at the trio that have just entered the room, and stutters out a quick ‘Hey, get a load of these guys!’ before everyone starts to move in and make their first hellos in too many years.

A lot has changed in that time, the smells were different; each of his friends were now distinctly adults, their bodies rooted in their classes, mature in a way that they hadn’t been the last time that they had all been together. He could feel Ben, Mike, and Beverly’s beta scents wrapping around him as they moved in closer, his skin itching the longer that Bill’s alpha smell surrounded to his own. It wasn’t until another smell hit his senses that his eyes went truly wide.

_Omega._

The smell was faint, but it was undeniably there. Unable to believe his nose, he turned back to Bev and Ben, hoping that the stink had been coming off one of them, but the closer that Richie came to him the more he knew it had to be true. Plastering a smile onto his face he locked eyes with his old best friend, who also seemed to be having a hard time with all of the new smells. In typical Richie fashion, he covered it up as best he could, but his tells were the same as when he was a teenager.

“Phew! You guys all _reek,_ we’re gonna need some febreeze in here _stat._ ” Richie threw a long arm around Beverly’s shoulders, smiling and joking with her until his eyes met Eddie’s again. He saw the smirk forming on his face as he very obviously looked Eddie over and took a somewhat pointed sniff, one brow rising up towards his hair. Giving Bev a small shake, he let her go, taking the few steps forwards into Eddie’s space. Eddie swallowed, hardening his gaze and tilting his chin up.

“You got a problem, Tozier?”

Richie smiled, lowering his voice for probably the first time in his life, his mouth close to Eddie’s ear as he leaned in to wrap him in a lingering one-armed hug. “No problems here, _alpha.”_

Eddie held firm, the chatter of his friends only background noise as he focused on Richie, feeling his breathing hitch in his throat. Leaning back from Richie’s grasp, he took another slow inhale of Richie’s scent, noting the ways that it had changed over the years. Richie had always had a more earthy, smoky smell, but now it was tinged with a bit of sweetness. Like the smell of marshmallows over an open flame. It reminded him of summertime, warm nights with the stars overhead, laid out on a blanket that he had meticulously placed over the grass to keep the dirt away. _It was perfect._

“Good.” Eddie cleared his throat, trying not to give away how much Richie was affecting him. “Good. It’s good to see you, Richie. Good to see you…finally.”

Richie simply winks at him before turning to Mike, loudly complaining about how annoying it was to find the place, and everything settles back into a sense of familiarity. The group catches up, drinking and eating, and for a brief period of time are able to forget their troubles that brought them apart in the first place, simply enjoying each other’s company.

\---

After some time, and quite a few drinks, Eddie excuses himself to the bathroom. After a few wrong turns he finds the single room, walking in and unzipping his fly. He feels the rush of air before he notices the bathroom door is being opened, squeaking out a quick and panicked ‘ _Occupied!’_ before he feels lips on the back of his neck and an omega scent wrapping around his body.

“Richie—” Eddie is cut off in his thoughts as the omega harshly bites his neck, right along his scent gland, ripping a loud growl from deep within his chest. He can feel Richie’s body responding to the sound and forcing his body into a harsh shiver as he presses hard against Eddie’s back, big hands on his hips. Lifting his hand to the back of Richie’s neck, he slides his fingers up to tangle in his hair, wrenching his head back and away from his neck. He answers Richie’s whine with another lower, more controlled growl, pressing his body back against Richie’s larger one.

“Is this how you get what you want, omega? You could have just asked.” He can see Richie licking his lips out of the corner of his eye, feeling his hips grinding forwards against his ass. Eddie tightens his hold in Richie’s hair in response, a high-pitched sound of need escaping the taller man.

“ _Could_ I have, Eds? In front of all of our friends?” Richie’s lips twist into a smirk, his hands shifting over Eddie’s hips before he grips harder, pulling him back more firmly against him. “With that ring on your finger?”

Eddie’s eyes flick to the thick metal band on his ring finger, now pressed against the wall to keep the both of them from topping forwards with the force of Richie’s body against his own. “Yes,” he finally mutters, “I don’t think I could say no to you, no matter where you asked me.”

That seems to be enough of an answer for Richie, who wrenches his head forwards from Eddie’s loosened grip, attacking at his neck with lips and teeth, ignoring Eddie’s snarl of pain. “If you leave a mark on me I swear to _god_ Richie, I will _end you.”_

Richie laughed his hands reaching around Eddie’s hips to finish undoing his jeans, nearly ripping the button off in his haste to get it undone. “Like they won’t smell you on me, Eds. They may be a little wrapped up in everything right now, but they aren’t nose blind.”

It was true; Eddie could already feel his own scent soaking into the small space, mixing with Richie’s a bit but overpowering it, encasing the both of them in the stink of a possessive alpha. It was starting to get to his head, and before he knew what he was doing he had both of Richie’s wrists in his hands, twisting their bodies around and forcing Richie up against the opposite wall with his hands pinned behind his back. Eddie leaned up so he could speak into his ear, breath hot and voice hard.

“Is this what you wanted, omega? I don’t see a ring on _your_ finger. Nobody to claim you, hm?” He shifted his grip so he could hold both of Richie’s wrists in one hand, the other slipping between Richie’s body and the wall to grope between the omega’s legs. Richie choked out a moan and rocked against Eddie’s hand as much as he was able to. His cock was already hard and he was leaking into his underwear, which was a shame. He liked these ones. Then again, maybe if things worked out, he’d keep the ruined boxer briefs as a souvenir for this night.

“Nope. Nobody wants to worry about taming a big ass omega. Especially not one with a big mouth.” Eddie’s head tilted and he brushed his lips along Richie’s neck while he spoke, shifting Richie’s wrists further up his back so he could press his hard cock against his ass. Richie groaned, the sound low and involuntary, a louder moan escaping as Eddie’s hand suddenly came up and fingers were being shoved into his mouth.

“A big mouth is right. Luckily, it’s easy to shut you up, isn’t it omega? You just need to get _stuffed._ ” Richie was making sounds around Eddie’s fingers, sucking on them eagerly as Eddie humped slowly against Richie’s ass, using the friction to work himself up. “I’m sure this is what you do, right Richie? You find some alpha that’s willing to toss you around, show off that pretty mouth of yours,” his fingers sink deeper into Richie’s mouth until he can feel his throat, Richie reacting early and taking them as deep as he can. “That’s how you keep a Trashmouth quiet. Do you think you can _stay_ quiet if I give you what you _really_ want, or am I going to have to find something to shut you up?”

Richie is moaning around his fingers, clearly trying to talk, but Eddie doesn’t give him much of an option before he’s stepping away from him entirely, wiping his wet fingers on his jacket. (He’d get upset about it later—right now, he was happy to have the omega’s scent on him, no matter how it got there.) Jerking his head towards the counter he reached down to rub his cock through his briefs, giving Richie an expectant look that the other man was quick to pick up on, hands working at his own fly as he rushed over to the sink. Richie was shoving his jeans down, almost tripping in his haste to press against the counter, eyes searching for Eddie’s when he finally got his cock in his hand.

“How do you want me?”

“Bend over.” Then they’re both moving, Richie spinning around and bending over the counter, Eddie’s hand flying to one of his hips to grip harshly while the other moves between his cheeks to feel the wetness already gathered there. He growls as a finger slides easily into Richie’s body, a gush of warm slick dripping around the digit as Richie bites down on his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise. “That’s right, slut—you’re ready for me, don’t even need me to stretch you out. _God,_ you’re so _fucking_ wet already.” He quickly shoves a second finger inside of Richie, just to feel it; the omega is more than ready for him, but he can’t get enough of the hot wetness and how easily his fingers can slide in and out of his hole.

“Gotta make this quick. Already been in here for way too long.” Pulling out his fingers abruptly and harshly shushing Richie to _be quiet_ , Eddie is taking the head of his cock and rubbing it against Richie’s leaking hole. “Can I bareback you in the bathroom of this Chinese food restaurant, Richie? Or are you too much of a little whore for that?” As dirty as it sounds to say out loud, it is backed by a real question—Eddie hadn’t been with his wife in years, so he knew he was clean. And he wanted to be inside of Richie, fully inside of him with nothing between them, so badly. Richie is panting, one hand pressed up against the glass of the mirror, glancing back at Eddie over his shoulder.

“I’m—I’m clean. Just fucking— _fuck,_ will you fuck me already? I didn’t wait twenty years for you to _not_ fuck me—”

That’s really all Eddie needs to hear before he’s shoving himself entirely inside of Richie, clamping his hand over his mouth before he can make a sound. He leans in close, fully seated inside of the omega, grinding his hips against his ass to get just that _little_ bit deeper inside of him as he whispers, “Shut your _fucking_ mouth and take my cock, omega.”

Eddie starts up a brutal pace, using the hands on Richie’s hip and mouth to hold the omega close as he fucks into his wet hole. It’s an easy slide, one that makes him want to snarl and mark the omega below him, but he resists the urge. It was going to be incriminating enough as is when the group smelled them; he didn’t need Richie to be covered in obvious bites and scratches, as much as he wanted to give them to him. No, he would have to be content with a slight limp to Richie’s walk, which he was very focused on trying to accomplish while he fucked the other man roughly against the counter of a bathroom sink.

Richie’s moans are muffled against his hand, and he can feel the wetness against his palm from Richie’s hot, panting breaths. “ _Fuck._ If I had known this is what it would take to keep your filthy mouth shut, I would have done it years ago.” The slap of their bodies together is echoing around the room, and Eddie can’t decide if it would be better to slow down or go faster—what would be louder, a more solid slap or a quicker pace? He decides to go for it hard and deep, shoving himself as deep into Richie’s pliant body as he can, grinding his cock further inside of him with every thrust.

He can feel Richie coming apart under him, his hole clenching around him as he struggles to hold back loud cries. In all of his wildest wet dreams as a teenager, he’d never imagined that he would end up as an alpha. Or that Richie would be an omega, for that matter. Like most people who lived their life in the middle of the spectrum, he had hoped that he would be a beta; simple, easy, average. Finding out he was an alpha had been a huge shock that had only driven his mother further into her own personal chaos, determined to keep him under her thumb. Myra was a beta, meant to keep him mellow and keep a handle on those alpha instincts that were inside of him that his mother was afraid of; the bravery he’d had as a child when he stood up to her suddenly made sense, and she was terrified at what an alpha adult could do.

If being with a beta had stifled those feelings, being with Richie as an omega now was sending them into hyperdrive. His body was screaming at him to _mate, fuck, claim_ the omega below him, and Richie’s willing body wasn’t making it any easier to resist the urge. He could feel a tightening in the base of his cock as his knot started to swell, the feeling sending a snarl from him as he leaned over Richie’s back and fucked deeper into him. He hadn’t felt a knot in years. It was typically a response an alpha had to an omega, and with his marital situation—it was a surprise to feel, and part of him was screaming that it was because of _Richie._

“ _God—fuck,_ I want to fill you up so bad, omega.” Richie could feel the pressure against his hole, mumbling against Eddie’s hand in between moans and arching his hips back. Eddie snarled again, moving to hook his fingers behind Richie’s teeth and force his jaw open, looking over his shoulder to stare into his eyes through the mirror. Richie looked positively w _recked;_ his lips were wet and red from having Eddie’s hand and fingers tormenting them, his pupils blown out with pleasure. “Is that what you want, Richie?” Eddie slides his hand from Richie’s hip to his ass, groping one round cheek before his thumb is rubbing against Richie’s hole where their hips meet, hissing quietly as it puts pressure against his growing knot. It slides through the wetness there, his hips rolling slowly while he slides the tip of his thumb inside of Richie’s hole.

“You want me to fill up your dirty omega pussy with my knot? Paint your insides with my cum?” He grips Richie’s jaw in his hand tightly, turning his head to force them to lock eyes in the mirror. He can see Richie’s adams apple bopping as he swallows down another moan, nodding his head quickly. Eddie’s tongue clicks and he shakes his head, fingers sliding from Richie’s jaw down to his throat. “Not good enough. I need to _hear_ you begging for it. And make it fast; our food is getting cold.”

That seems to spur Richie on, his voice cracking when he finally speaks, rushed and needy. “ _Eddie_ , alpha, fuck—please, c’mon. _C’mon,_ knot me, fuck me, fill me, whatever the fuck you want. Whatever you want! I need it, I’m gonna fuckin’ s _cream—”_ Eddie’s fingers are shoved into his mouth again before he can get too loud, wet hand back on his hip so he can pick up the pace and start fucking brutally into Richie’s hole. Richie is whining around his fingers but seems to find it a welcomed distraction, sucking on them in a way that makes Eddie a _che_ to know what it would feel like around his dick.

The sensation of being in Richie’s hole is just as good, though, and it takes every ounce of his self-control to keep from fucking his knot into Richie’s body. He wants to—he wants to so goddamn badly that it almost hurts—but he can’t let them get stuck together, not here, not like this. In the bathroom of a restaurant with their childhood friends waiting for them, stinking up the place with their combined scents. He’d have to tip the waitress really well for this one. Maybe the owner. All of the employees. Whoever was sitting near the bathroom—fuck.

Rolling his fingers around Richie’s tongue, he presses his forehead against the omega’s back and holds back his own groans and whines of pleasure, getting his hand wet before sliding it down into Richie’s pants to jerk his cock. There are a few moments where everything is too loud, too much, before they’re both cumming, Richie’s spunk splattering against the mirror while Eddie’s fills up Richie’s hole with his hand wrapped around his knot. Eddie slumps against Richie’s back, panting heavily, and when he glances up he can see where the mirror is foggy where Richie was breathing heavily against it. His knot is sore, his legs are shaky, and his nose is filled with the sent of a satisfied omega.

After another few moments where they’re both catching their breath and cooling down, Eddie pulls out and carefully turns Richie around by his hips. He leans up, crossing the difference between their heights, and kisses Richie sweetly. There’s almost none of the heat that had been in his actions only minutes ago; the kiss is full of need, yes, but it’s a different kind. It’s an emotional need. A need to just _be_ with Richie, and he can feel the other man responding to him. He pulls away from the kiss, pressing their sweaty foreheads together, and laughing quietly.

_This is right._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie lives to fuck Richie in a bathroom another day!

There are plenty of dirty looks when the two of them finally pull themselves together enough to leave the bathroom, along with a small line. Those people glare the hardest, which makes Eddie want to duck his head and apologize, but the adrenaline and knowledge that he just _fucked the shit out of Richie Tozier in a bathroom_ keeps his head high and his gaze challenging, growling lowly at one alpha that has their eyes on Richie. He knows what they smell like, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He and Richie don’t touch, trying to keep it casual as they walk back into the more private space where their friends were waiting, though Eddie’s cheeks do burn a little brighter when all of their eyes are instantly on them.

If Eddie had been able to tear his eyes away from the table he would be able to see the smug look on Richie’s face and the gestures he’s making behind Eddie’s back. He pumps one finger through a closed fist and then points at Eddie and then back at himself, eyes comically wide and mouth moving dramatically to mouth ‘ _holy shit!’_. The movements stop when the Losers start to laugh and Eddie’s brow furrows and he turns to look accusingly at Richie, who only smiles at him in obvious fake innocence.

Bev is the first to speak up as Eddie hastily returns to his seat, face red and lips tight. “Well! I’m glad your _personal reunion_ went well, though I think I’m going to wait to go to the bathroom until I get back to the Townhouse. It looks like there’s a line.” Her brow raises pointedly, and she takes a sip of her drink, eyes flicking over to where there is still a small number of people waiting outside of the bathroom door, just barely in her view. The others burst into another round of laughter as Richie sits down next to Bill, the alpha reaching out to playfully clap Richie on the shoulder.

What Eddie does not expect is the entirely too possessive, entirely too _inappropriate,_ menacing snarl that rips from deep in his chest when Bill’s hands touch Richie. He can see the other betas at the table stiffening up, Bill’s body freezing and Richie’s eyes going wide. Eddie is surprised at himself immediately, waving his hands in front of his body with his palms up, apologies spilling from his lips quickly. “Bill—shit, dude, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what—”

Bill only gives Eddie a nod, removing his hands from Richie and holding them up and away from him, standing from his seat. “Hey! It’s alright, my bad. Shouldn’t have touched. Do you want to switch seats?”

Eddie is trying to say no before Richie interrupts him with, “Yes! Yes, he does.” His jaw clicks shut, and he slowly nods, before standing and moving to swap seats with Bill. The other alpha is careful not to brush against him or Richie as he does, only giving him a comforting smile as they walk past one another, and Eddie takes his seat. Once settled he feels Richie’s hand slipping onto his knee under the table, his face giving nothing away as he talks to Ben.

He’s grateful for all of his friends for being so understanding, given the situation and the fact that they were all here together for the first time in over two decades. It’s the most comfortable he’s felt in—well, years. Many, many years. The feelings he repressed are coming back to the surface, and not only because of Richie triggering alpha responses that he hasn’t felt since he presented. His friends make him feel like he can take on the world, and suddenly he realizes that he wants to feel this way forever. Safe, comfortable, whole. Not like he’s living only part of his life, trapped under the thumb of his mother or Myra—he wants to be living his _entire_ life, true to himself, true to be with someone…like Richie. He looks up abruptly from where he had been staring off into the distance, his words spilling out of his mouth before he has a chance to stop them.

“I want to divorce my wife. And I want all of you to make sure I don’t back out.” Eyes actively avoiding Richie’s, he looks to every other person at the table, who are watching him with mixed levels of surprise. “Before any of you say anything, I don’t love her. I never have. And even if…” His eyes do flick briefly in Richie’s direction before he continues, “even if I hadn’t just cheated on her, I would have made the same decision.” His voice is firm, his expression confident as he looks into their eyes. “Being here with you showed me that I haven’t been me. And I want to be me again.”

The others all nod at him, confirming that they will help him, and that they feel the same way. There is the briefest moment of lingering pain in Beverly’s eyes before it’s gone and she’s telling him that she will help him no matter what, and he feels good. He feels better right now than he has felt since the last time they were all together like this, and suddenly he can feel the gaping hole that is left where Stan’s empty seat stares back at him. He wonders where Stan might be, how he ended up, how he was doing. Richie notices where Eddie is looking and steps in, loudly asking the group, “Hey, where is Stan the Man? Too chickenshit to join the party?”

Suddenly they’re all looking at the empty seat, memories of the young boy they remember swirling through their heads. It isn’t difficult to imagine Stan as an adult; the same as he always was, but bigger. He’d always been so mature and collected, a voice of reason, complete with what Richie used to call his ‘old man hobbies’. Eddie can see a few of the people around the room smiling fondly, but those smiles quickly fade as they wonder why Stan isn’t there.

Richie is the first to speak, again, shaking his head. “There’s no way he’s going to show. No fuckin’ wa—”

“Do you think so little of me, Trashmouth?”

The entire table freezes at the voice, all of their heads turning in near-perfect synchronization to the man standing in the doorway that blocked them off from the rest of the patrons. He was taller, clean shaven, wearing a button down and nice pants. His hair was a little darker, probably from missing the sun like all of them were, but it was unmistakably Stanley Uris. Stan Uris, standing there watching them all with a fond smile on his face, before his nose slowly wrinkles and he makes a confused noise, eyes flicking over the lot of them.

“Have…have you all been having sex in here?”

\---

Their battle with the clown in the sewers could have gone badly so many times, in so many different ways, but something in all of their hearts is screaming at them that together they are stronger. The seven members of The Loser’s Club, together again, their bonds not as formidable as they were when they were still children, but it works. While their imaginations may not still be as strong and their fears have certainly changed, they are able to defeat IT and walk away mostly unscathed.

Richie and Eddie crash into their hotel room when they get back to the Townhouse, unable to keep their hands off one another despite the fact that they’re covered in unimaginable substances. Eddie can only stand it for so long until he’s pushing Richie away with hands on his chest and a quiet warning growl, shoving him in the direction of the bathroom. “Shower. _Now.”_

Thankfully, they had chosen Richie’s room to stumble into, so there was no dead body laying around that they would have to deal with later. Only a shower that looked like it wouldn’t fit the two of them easily, but dammit they were going to make it happen. The two men start stripping off clothes that they had already agreed were going straight into a dumpster fire, never to be seen again, and soon they were pushing their way into the bathroom with their hands all over one another. The water is hot and feels _amazing_ and most of all _clean_ compared to both the disgusting sewer and the questionable water at the quarry. Eddie pulls away from Richie long enough to grab a bottle of body wash, his back to Richie, who has his hands on Eddie’s hips and is attempting to kiss the back of his neck.

“Richie, we’re both fucking disgusting. Can we clean off a little first before you try to devour me?”

“No can do, Spaghetti. I’ve gotta mark you up before you leave and forget all about me again.” Richie seems to be very focused on said goal, and once Eddie is standing upright again his lips are attached to Eddie’s neck, biting and sucking hard. Eddie cuts off his own moan by slapping Richie harshly on the upper thigh and pulling away, one finger pointed in the omega’s face.

“I _said_ no marks, dickwipe! I do still have to go home after this and talk to Myra. It’s only going to be more incriminating if I’m covered in bitemarks.” He can feel Richie huffing against his throat, a hot rush of breath that makes him shiver. Alphas typically only exposed their necks to their partners, and it certainly hadn’t been something Eddie had done with Myra. Not all betas had the same types of urges that alphas and omegas did, and Myra had never been interested in his alpha instincts in any capacity. Their home was almost completely free of his alpha scent with the amount of scent blocker she sprayed around the house, making him feel like nothing was truly _his._

Richie smelled like him. Not as much right now as he had before, but for the first time in his life, he could smell himself on another person. Turning around in Richie’s arms, he pressed his nose against Richie’s throat, feeling the omega’s body relaxing and his head tipping to the side to allow him more space. The main scents he found were Richie, of course, and some lingering disgusting smell from the sewer and the quarry (ew), but underneath that he smelled his own scent. An old coworker had once told him that he smelled like the fall. She had described it as ‘the smell that hits your nose on a fall day when the leaves are rustling towards you, cool but strong’. Eddie had snorted and asked if that meant he smelled like dead trees, and she had only laughed with him and said it was a good smell to have. Comforting.

Together, the two of them smelled like the forest. It was a little ironic considering all of the time they had spend together outside, playing and then getting chased by murderous alien entities. Where Richie smelled like summer nights and marshmallows, Eddie smelled like a cool fall breeze and a rustle of dead leaves. It went together, Eddie’s scent cutting through Richie’s and making it lighter, creating something that made memories feel more like reality. Eddie hoped that he wouldn’t forget it. He never wanted to forget the feeling of being with his friends ever again; not after finding them after so long and finally feeling whole.

Soapy hands were moving over Richie’s body, thorough and gentle, getting off every last bit of scent that didn’t belong to either of them. He was glad that the hotel had scent-neutral shampoos and body washes, because he didn’t think he’d be able to handle Richie smelling like another other than him right now. Every spot he washed and cleaned was afterwards brushed up against with Eddie’s scent, either by Eddie scraping his slightly stubbly jaw against the skin or rubbing his wrist there firmly, where his scent was the most concentrated. Anywhere his pulse was pumping permeated his smell, spreading it over the omega’s skin and entwining them together.

Once Richie was clean, Eddie got to work on himself, not without the ‘help’ from the other man, which mostly involved slapping his hands away from his dick. “ _Richie,”_ Eddie said in a calm but firm tone, “the sooner I get clean, the sooner we can get out of here. If you think I’m going to let you touch me while I’m covered in literal filth, you’re barking up the wrong alpha tree.”

Richie snorted, resting his chin on Eddie’s shoulder and watching him run his hands over his chest. “I don’t know, Eds. I’m sure there was plenty of _filth_ all over that bathroom, but you still let me touch you there.”

Eddie felt his cheeks light up pink and cleared his throat, his words feeling stuck down somewhere he couldn’t reach. “That was a _one-time_ thing, it was in the moment, I haven’t seen you in years, shut up!” He turned his head to find Richie’s face inches from his own, unable to stop himself from leaning in and giving him a gentle peck on the lips before going back to focusing on getting himself clean. “I bet it wasn’t your first time in a dirty bathroom, but it definitely was my first and _last.”_

Richie hummed, his arms loosely wrapping around Eddie’s torso. “What makes you think I’ve had so much wild bathroom sex, Eduardo?”

“I don’t know,” Eddie snorts, “everything about you as a person? If your sex life is anything like your mouth, it’s filthy.”

“Ah, and that’s where you’re wrong.” Richie is clicking his tongue in his ear, _tsk, tsk, tsk,_ shaking his head. “Do you know who wants to have sex with a male omega that’s over six feet tall?” He pauses for a beat before shrugging his shoulders. “Almost no one.”

It’s Eddie’s turn to give Richie an incredulous look, one brow raised as he leans into Richie’s back to see his face a little more clearly and gauge if he’s lying. “Yeah, right. You’re moderately famous and not half bad looking,” _I’ve watched your Netflix special and you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen in my life,_ “how has nobody snatched you up and made you theirs yet? Or, just roughed you up in the bathroom of a Chinese restaurant?” His tone is lighter, and he nudges Richie playfully with his elbow, who smiles back but only heaves a heavy sigh.

“Listen, I know I’m a hot commodity when I’m around you Losers, but out in the real world I’m not exactly what every alpha wants. I’m too big, too loud, and I have too many opinions to make a ‘ _good’_ ,” his fingers come up to make air quotes, “omega. I’ve had a few flings, I’m not _that_ much of a virgin, but as far as kinky public bathroom sex goes? You’re the first.”

It honestly came as a surprise to Eddie that Richie would find trouble with partners. He thought Richie was gorgeous, from his messy hair and big hands to his front teeth that were still a little too big for the rest of his mouth. He had never considered that Richie was a _bad_ or _incorrect_ omega just because he was bigger than he was. Then again, he’d heard the comments before; that he was a little alpha, how could he protect someone properly when he couldn’t physically compare to some of the bigger alphas out there? _Maybe by throwing a spear into the mouth of a space demon, fucknuts. Don’t need to be big to do that._

“I think,” Eddie started quietly, his hands coming to rest on top of Richie’s where they were sitting on his damp chest, “that you’re the most perfect omega I’ve ever seen in my _entire_ life. And—!” He put a finger to Richie’s lips to keep him from interrupting when he felt him moving to speak. “Anyone who believes differently didn’t deserve you. So, I’m glad nobody else had eyes to realize all the good they’re missing, because now we only have to deal with _one_ messy divorce.”

Richie is speechless for a few moments, taking in what Eddie said before he’s laughing, chest bumping against Eddie’s back and making him smile. Eddie couldn’t believe he had spent more than half his life without his best friend. It wasn’t going to happen again.

“Well, _shit,_ I guess you’re right! Thank fuck for that.”

They laugh together until Eddie spins around in Richie’s arms, his lips moving automatically to Richie’s throat to scrape his teeth against his scent gland. He breathes out a hot moan against Richie’s skin before he starts to suck, the goal to leave as many bruises as possible while covering Richie in his scent—it’s intoxicating, and the longer he stays there, the more worked up he gets. It sounds like Richie is getting into it too with the amount of noise he’s making, whimpering into Eddie’s ear when he bites down a little too hard or growls loud enough to make him shiver.

“Richie,” Eddie’s voice was quiet, a little breathy from where his mouth had been pressed up against Richie’s throat. The bruises he left would be obvious to the rest of the group, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His hands were groping harshly at Richie’s ass, fingertips dipping into his wet hole. He let one finger slide inside, groaning at how easily the tight hole gave in, hooking his finger and pulling him open. The overwhelming urge to _taste_ Richie got too much, and before the omega had much time to react Eddie was behind him, pushing his chest up against the wall. The position was reminiscent to the bathroom, something that made Eddie’s cock twitch as he fell to his knees.

“Eds, what—?” Richie grunted as his chest hit the wall, his palms coming up to brace himself. Without his glasses it was harder for him to see, but he could feel Eddie behind him, eyes wide when he realized the position he was in. The alpha’s hands were smoothing over Richie’s ass, grabbing and squeezing before they spread his cheeks apart to expose his hole. Richie groaned, his head making a dull thumping sound as he fell forwards against the wall.

Eddie’s eyes were locked onto the leaking pink hole inches away from his face. He’d never done anything like this before; any fumblings he had as a young adult had been restricted to mostly rushed handjobs, and he and Myra had never done anything other than the most vanilla, unsatisfying sex that he now realized would never be good enough again, and should never have been. Before he could let himself think too hard about what he was doing, he was surging forwards, licking a firm stripe up Richie’s hole and watching it spasm under the attention as Richie moaned. He could taste Richie’s slick on his tongue, a more concentrated and heady collection of his scent. Holding back his own groan as his hands got tighter on Richie’s body, he let himself go with what felt right; lucky for Richie, right now what felt right was eating his ass in this shower.

The sounds that Richie was making spurred him on, chasing away that dash of insecurity and worry that he was doing it all wrong. If Richie sounded like t _hat_ then he had to be doing something good, right? Leaning in closer, he slowly circled the tip of his tongue around Richie’s hole, loving the way that the tightness gave away for an easier entrance at his touch. He lapped up some of the excess slick and wondered how he had gone the entirety of his adult life without tasting the sweetness of an omega from the source before deciding, _fuck it_ , and roughly shoving his tongue inside of the squirming omega.

Richie was on cloud nine. Never in a _billion years_ had he thought that Eddie ‘subway poles can give you AIDS’ Kaspbrak would willingly put his tongue anywhere near his asshole, and yet, here he is, eating ass like a man possessed. Richie’s body is squished up against the tiles in the shower because, let’s be honest, he’s a big dude and it’s a small hotel shower. His legs are spread as wide as they can go and the water is still running over his shoulders, dripping down his chest and legs. It feels so goddamn good, and every sensitive spot Eddie touches with his tongue has his hips jolting and his body begging for more. He has a feeling his back is going to hurt with the force of which he is attempting to arch into Eddie’s mouth, resulting in Eddie placing one strong hand on his hip to keep him steady.

He can feel Eddie pulling back, stifling the whine that wants to build in his throat as Eddie speaks. “"I'm gonna make you feel so good, you'll be _begging_ for me to let you cum. Can drag it out as long as I want now that we aren’t somewhere anybody can walk in.” The hand that is still firmly on Richie’s ass starts to slide closer to his hole, the tip of Eddie’s thumb slipping past the tight ring of muscle to mix slick and spit together, mingling their scents. “But you liked that, didn’t you? Had to keep you from screaming and letting the entire restaurant know you were getting railed by an alpha’s cock like a filthy omega bitch.”

“ _Ah—fuck,_ Eddie!”

Eddie’s head pulls back and before he has a chance to think about what he’s doing, his hand spanking Richie roughly on the ass, voice hard. “ _What_ did you call me?”

Richie’s mouth is wide open in surprise, almost choking on his words when he tries to speak. “—I, uh, I. Alpha. _Alpha,_ please.”

That seems to appease Eddie, who rubs the abused flesh gently. “What do you want, omega?”

“I want…” Richie swallows, panting out a breath as he slowly rolls his hips back. “I want you to wreck me, alpha. Want you—need you to use me. _Use me_ , treat me like I’m—I’m _yours.”_

It’s a more vulnerable answer than Eddie had been expecting. Here was Richie, begging for him, not only to be fucked, but to be _his._ As if they didn’t already belong to one another, in some say. Eddie already feels like Richie is a part of him, but—he didn’t know if it was too soon for him to ask the question. Eddie was going to divorce his wife. Of that much he was certain. But were he and Richie a one (two, maybe three) time fling, and then they would go their separate ways? Would Richie even w _ant_ to actually be his, or is he reading too far into the sex talk?

Richie’s whimpers bring him out of his thoughts and he nips sharply on one of Richie’s cheeks, still flushed pink from the earlier spank. “You a _re_ mine, omega. Mine to claim and mine to _fuck._ Is that what you want to hear?” And Richie is nodding against the tile, his hips pushing back against Eddie’s hand so frequently that Eddie has to push him further up against the wall and pin him with his hand. “Are you going to stay still so that I can use you the way that I want, or are we going to have to stop here?”

“No! No, fuck, alpha, _please_ keep going. I’ll stop! No moving here, I’ll be a fuckin’ statue I’m gonna be so still…” Eddie has to roll his eyes before using his new favorite method of shutting Richie up, aka making him feel so good that he can’t form words.

One thing he noticed about fucking around with men that he hadn’t expected was that he didn’t feel like he had to hold back. Most of the women who had gotten into bed with him had either been smaller than he was or incredibly anal to the point where he couldn’t even touch them at all. Richie was not only larger than he was but felt more solid under his hands, firm and unbreakable. It didn’t feel like he was holding something fragile, and it made the entire experience more real. As real as his thumb, shoved fully inside of Richie’s hole and holding it open for him while he fucked his tongue inside of the sopping wet entrance that was exposed to him.

He wanted to make Richie cum. That was his main goal; for Richie to cum, get sensitive and sloppy for him, and then get him so worked up that he got hard again. Repeat. Eddie had missed out on a lot of sex in his lifetime, he was realizing, and he was going to make up for it.

Slowly, he started to rotate between his thumb and his tongue, fucking them both into Richie’s ass. Each time he let his thumb go as deep as he could, teasing the sensitive entrance with the tip of his tongue before shoving it in and lapping up some of the sweet omega slick. Richie was a squirming mess of moans under his hands, made worse when Eddie allowed his free hand to wrap around Richie’s sizable cock. He pulled back to take a breath, his fist tight around the base of Richie’s cock.

“There you go, baby. You like it when I play with your pussy, don’t you? Wish I was filling you up again.” Like a typical alpha, Eddie was packing some heat; his cock was thick and he knew it, definitely thicker than Richie’s, though he was surprised to find they were close to the same length. His cock grew during a rut to a much larger size, but it had been years since he’d had a natural rut. As Myra was a beta and they had no real use for his ruts, he’d been taking suppressants. Not many alphas took them, but he had been for years; he wondered if Richie would go through a rut with him, and what the omega would look like during a heat. “What was it like, having my cum dripping out of you back at the restaurant? Surrounded by our friends?”

Richie was having some trouble making words, but after another spank and high-pitched moan, he was able to get himself together. “Fucking—I could feel it. It dripped, and I could feel it in my underwear mixed with some leftover slick.” He was breathing heavily, groaning when Eddie rewarded him with a firm brush against his prostate and rough pump on his cock. “I fingered myself when we came back to the rooms. Couldn’t help it. Fucked your cum deeper inside of me. Wanted to be full of you all day.”

Eddie had to stop his motions, his face pressed against Richie’s lower back as he breathed heavily. “Holy _shit,_ Richie,” he started, sounding desperate and a little out of breath. “How the _fuck_ are you so perfect?”

All of his previous motions picked up, his hand moving hard and fast over Richie’s cock as he moved his face back down to start roughly fingering and tonguing at Richie’s hole. Richie’s body was arching back against him and forwards into his hand, squirming pitifully as he moaned under Eddie’s hands.

“Ed— _Alpha,_ fuck! Fuck—ah, ah, _ah! Please!”_

The sensations were becoming too much and Richie was getting close; Eddie could feel it in the way his body was tensing and his chest was heaving as his heart beat faster and faster. He pulled back just enough to growl out a command, just loud enough for Richie to hear, “ _Come for me, omega.”_

That did it for Richie. With one final, almost painful arch of his body, he was spilling over Eddie’s hand and against the wall of the shower. Eddie milked him through his orgasm, still gently fingering him as slick continued to leak out of him and soothe the stretch, cum dribbling onto Eddie’s fingers. Slowly Eddie released him and stood up, only groaning a little bit at how badly his knees fucking hurt after that one, staring at his hand.

Richie was slumped against the wall, turning his head as much as he could so he could see Eddie behind him and grin dopily at him, only to groan as Eddie brought his hand to his lips to lick off a stripe of his cum. “Jesus, Eds. You’re the one that’s gonna kill me at this rate. I have to stop getting around you and common bathroom surfaces.”

Eddie only laughed as he licked his hand clean, enjoying the sharper flavor of Richie’s cum as a cut to the sweetness of his slick. He rinsed himself and Richie off with the water that was still warm, turning his omega around to pepper kisses along his neck. “I meant it. You’re perfect.”

Richie shook his head, though he seemed to be enjoying the kisses, a hazy and happy look on his face. “Mm, no. It’s definitely you that is perfect, Spaghetti Man. You’ve stolen my asses tongue virginity. How am I ever going to repay the favor?” His hand is slowly moving forwards, the tips of his fingers rubbing against Eddie’s hard cockhead before Eddie is pushing him away. Richie makes a confused sound, head tipping to the side, before Eddie shakes his head.

“Not here. Don’t worry, omega; I’m going to fuck you. I’d just like to do it on a bed this time.” He winked at Richie before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel before stepping out into the hotel room, leaving Richie wet and speechless, staring after him with love and lust in his eyes.

_Hot damn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, folks. I wrote another chapter, and may have some plans in place for a third. I'm kinda merging some ideas from the movie and the books, and are ignoring some other things entirely, because it's inconvenient for porn reasons. Also Stan and Eddie both live because I fucking said so.
> 
> Song for the chapter:
> 
> https://youtu.be/hFVmlp60oJ0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new champion enters the ring: Alpha Stan. I had some help this chapter from the lovely crowrelli, who listened to me while i complained about writing this chapter, because their Stan is wondrous and I've never written him before. (He's also got a badass superlosersau that you all should check out on tumblr and insta.) 
> 
> Enjoy.

It takes Richie a few moments to compose himself enough to get out of the bathroom, still dripping with a towel haphazardly tied around him, crashing into Eddie’s back. Eddie gasps, some of the wind knocked out of him with the weight of the big omega on his back, before growling playfully.

“You trying to kill me, Tozier? Watch where you’re going.”

“Aw, Eds, you know you’re into it.” His arms are draped over Eddie’s shoulders and he’s hugging him around the neck, rubbing his nose against Eddie’s wet hair. It smells nice; Eddie always smelled clean and put together. The sewer stench that had been covering him had begun to stress him out more than he would admit, uncomfortable with the alpha scent that he had become accustomed to being blocked out. Now that Eddie was back to normal, he could smell him whenever he wanted.

 _Whenever I want it, huh? That sounds like forever talk._ Richie grows quiet, one of his hands playing with Eddie’s damp hair. He wanted Eddie; he could admit that to himself now in a way that he couldn’t have when he was a kid. Eddie had already admitted that he didn’t love his wife and was going to leave her. But just because he was leaving his wife didn’t mean that he wanted to replace her with Richie. Sure, they had been having some of the best and kinkiest sex he’d ever had, but sex was sex. Emotions, relationships…they were different, and he wasn’t sure if it was something Eddie would actually want. Maybe now that he would be free of what’s-her-name, he would want to explore. Meet new people.

_An omega that looks like one, unlike you._

Richie feels like his heart is stuck in his throat. He can feel and hear Eddie speaking, relaxed against his body while Richie holds him, and it feels almost like it’s becoming second nature. Draping himself over the smaller alpha and letting it just… _be._ And yet nothing Eddie was saying to him was registering in his brain, because all he could think about was that he is so _wrong_ for this man. Eddie had never been with an omega before Richie, and he deserved to know what it was like being with one that wasn’t going to get him looks in the street. Not only because Richie was ‘famous’, but also because he so obviously stood out; Eddie was shorter than your average alpha, too, but there were no shortage of little omegas. He could find one in an afternoon if he tried.

A tapping on his arm pushes him out of his thoughts, and he makes a questioning sound at Eddie before tuning back into his words.

“I asked you if you’re hungry, dipshit. You zonked out on me.” He gently loosened Richie arms until he could spin around, hands resting on Richie’s waist above the towel. Richie could feel Eddie’s eyes searching his face, a furrow between his brows and his lips pressed together. “Are you okay? Did I suck your brains out through your ass?”

Richie snorts, shaking his head and leaning in to press a kiss to Eddie’s nose, smiling fondly when Eddie’s automatic response is to scrunch up his face. “I think you fucked a few bolts loose the other day, but no. I’m good. Just thinking.”

“About what?” Eddie’s thumbs are rubbing firmly along Richie’s hipbones and he looks genuinely interested in Richie’s thought process. It had always been easy to look into Eddie’s eyes and figure out when he was being sincere; those big brown bambi eyes gave everything away, no matter how hard Eddie tried to be impenetrable.

“Just…about this. Derry, you. Me.” He shrugged, the action only slightly awkward, like he was trying to cover something up. _Feelings? What are those?_ “Just…enjoying this. Having you suck my brains out through my ass in a shower or fuck me in public. Mister bathroom kink.” The wink Richie gave him only got him a soft slap on the arm, making him laugh and Eddie glare, those bambi eyes furrowing in fake annoyance.

“I do _not_ have a bathroom kink. These were both… _special_ circumstances, I don’t typically do things like this. Bathrooms are disgusting, especially _public_ bathrooms, I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was the cloud of impending doom?” Eddie laughed at himself, shaking his head and relaxing, hands running up and down Richie’s sides.

“Ah, yes— _the crazy alien clown made me do it!_ You know, Eds, that excuse is going to get very old very quickly.” Richie shook his head in fake disapproval, resisting the strong urge to lean in and give Eddie a kiss. Too soon, too much. He could see the gears turning in Eddie’s head, lightly tapping one finger against Eddie’s temple. “Alright, vanilla sex Kaspbrak, your turn. What’s going on in here, really? Other than mentally mapping the next time you’ll be able to get me alone in close proximity to a toilet.”

The alpha rolled his eyes, hands pausing on Richie’s hips and squeezing gently. He was thinking that he really _loved_ this. He loved being close to Richie like this, feeling…everything. Everything that Richie had to offer was his in this moment; not only sexually, but in closeness and personality. Richie was one of his best friends, even still, years later when Eddie logically knew that there was a lot of missed time between them. But that was part of what made this moment so special. Even after years of being apart, being together with Richie felt as simple and automatic as breathing. There was no clunky force of feelings, of attraction, of anything. Being with Richie was _effortless,_ easy, and above all, it made Eddie so happy he could just about die. (Not to mention, the sex was amazing.)

“Richie…” Eddie started quietly, reaching out for Richie’s hand and gently tangling their fingers together, watching the way they slotted together comfortably instead of at Richie’s face. “I want to ask…no, I _need_ to know…” He stopped, taking a breath and forcing himself to look into Richie’s eyes. He could see what looked like fear in the omega’s gaze, and he quickly stumbled over his words, trying to chase it away. “No! No, it’s good, I promise. I think. Richie, I meant what I said at the restaurant. I don’t want to be with my wife anymore.”

His voice gained confidence the longer he spoke, holding Richie’s hand tightly. “I’m breaking it off with her. But I don’t want to pressure you. In any way. Me breaking up with her doesn’t mean that I’m trying…trying to _trap_ you, or that you have any kind of obligation to—to me, because of what…well. Because of…” The hand on Richie’s hip came up to gesture between them, his hand feeling sweaty in Richie’s suddenly. His eyes were searching Richie’s face again, afraid that he would see that fear morph into rejection, or worse, disgust. It was what he was used to; his mother being afraid for him, disgusted in his choice of friends and…any decision he made on his own. Richie was his decision, and he wouldn’t let his thoughts of his mother sour that decision. He wanted Richie. Richie just had to want him back.

Richie’s face was slack, staring dumbly at Eddie as he spoke. When Eddie finished, the corners of his lips slowly quirked up, and a burst of laughter slipped past his lips before he could control it. Eddie’s eyes flashed in panic briefly before Richie was taking his face in both hands and pulling him in for a kiss, trying to pour all of his heart, all of the words he had been trying to desperately not to say in fear of ruining everything, directly into the kiss. The kiss that he slowly broke off, smiling as he looked into Eddie’s eyes.

“I don’t think you could trap me if you tried, Eds. It would be a real big waste of effort, considering you’re stuck with me now no matter what you do. Wherever you go, I follow.” His thumbs ran over Eddie’s cheekbones, gentle over the stitches that kept his cheek wound together. Thankfully it had been a clean stab and was easy to fix up without too much pain for Eddie, especially due to an alpha’s enhanced healing factor, though the doctor said it was likely to scar. Richie hoped it did. It was a physical reminder of how brave and strong Eddie was, and the sight of it made him want to hump Eddie’s brains out. Though, to be fair, he always wanted to hump Eddie on sight.

“I want you,” Richie said quietly, almost like he was afraid saying it too loud would ruin it. “I can wait. As long as you need, I can wait. Though it’s been long enough.” He laughed, and Eddie laughed with him, hands gently gripping Richie’s wrists and holding them to his face. His eyes closed briefly, taking in the warmth from Richie’s big hands and the smell of his omega, before leaning in for another kiss. This one quickly picked up in heat, Richie’s hands sliding into Eddie’s hair to pull him closer as their mouths slotted together.

The ability to speak his feelings was a quality that Richie lacked, but he was very much capable of exuding them through the actions of his body. He pumped every once of feeling he had for Eddie into their kiss, his heart jumping in his chest when he felt the same passion being returned by the alpha. This kiss was rough, passionate, and deep. Richie coaxed Eddie’s mouth open with a lick to his bottom lip, sliding his tongue inside and fucking his mouth the same way that Eddie had attacked his hole earlier that night. Every inch of Eddie’s mouth was explored, playing carefully around the edges of his stitches, pulling back to nip at Eddie’s lips.

Richie has Eddie’s bottom lip between his teeth when they’re broken apart by a knocking at their door, Eddie’s body tensing up at the idea of having someone else in their space right now. The only logical answer would be that it’s one of the other Loser’s, but there’s still that part of him that is worried it’ll be another Bower’s incident. Eddie’s response then had been to murder the guy, so Richie trusted him to take on whatever was on the other side of that door, but this time he’d have backup.

“Go brush your teeth,” Eddie mumbles against Richie’s lips, pushing lightly against his chest as he moves towards the door. _Like hell,_ Richie thinks to himself. He wouldn’t leave Eddie alone again, not to face something evil—but he was definitely overreacting. Pennywise was dead, Bowers was dead, they were safe. Richie takes a step back but stays where he is, watching as Eddie opens the door to reveal—“Stan!”

Stanley is standing outside of their room, looking tired, but clean and alive. Which is what matters more than anything. There had been a few close calls down in the sewers, but Stan had clearly grown into his status as an alpha; the strength that he had inside of him that was eclipsed by his fear was finally shining through, making him a formidable presence. He smiles warmly down at Eddie, and while Bill’s alpha scent had made him feel itchy and possessive over Richie before, Stan’s made him feel…calm.

“I wanted to come see you.” Stan’s voice is low and even, eyes flicking from Eddie over to Richie. There’s a moment where Eddie feels territorial, the urge to growl building in his chest, but he pushes it down because this is Stan. Stan, who they found out at the restaurant, has a lovely wife that he sounds hopelessly in love with named Patty. So, he stays quiet, giving Eddie a little smile when Richie actually does back up until he gets into the bathroom, saying some shit about wanting to shave and actually brush his teeth, which Eddie appreciates.

“How are you holding up, Stan? Have you called Patty yet?” Eddie takes a step closer, briefly feeling embarrassed by the fact that he’s essentially naked sans towel but remembering that Stan had seen him worse than this. As a kid in little white undies and as an adult, covered in blood and sewage.

“I have,” Stan nods, “I told her I’m going to stay for a few days and catch up with everyone. She sends her love.” He’s looking Eddie over in that way that to Eddie always felt like a visual scan; he wasn’t sure what kind of information Stan could gather in his stare, but it always seemed to be perfectly planned and thorough. “She also gave me permission to do this.”

Eddie’s brows furrowed in confusion and before he had a chance to ask what Stan was going to say, Stan was cupping Eddie’s chin in his hand and kissing him gently. Eddie’s eyes stayed wide open, staring at Stanley’s calm face as he pulled back from the kiss, fingers still gentle on his face, eyes searching Eddie’s. Eddie’s jaw stayed slack and he made a sound of confusion, blinking out of his stupor and slowly shaking his head.

“Stan, I…Patty said you could…kiss me? Why?”

“Because I told her I’ve always wanted to.” He said it as if it were a fact. Not a wild party factoid that shook people but…as if it were as simple as the sky was blue and the grass was green. As if Stan wanting to kiss Eddie, to feel his reaction, and memorize the taste left behind on his lips was such common knowledge that was so obvious it didn't need pointing out. Eddie still looked confused, so Stan continued. “Patty and I…we have an open relationship, of sorts. We’re both alphas.”

That was a surprise; Stan hadn’t mentioned anything like that but did say the two had no children. It was almost impossible for two alphas to reproduce with one another due to biological complications, and it rarely worked out without some type of medical assistance. “We’re also both open to all people. I’m attracted to omegas, betas, alphas…men, women.” He shrugged his shoulders in a way that somehow seemed graceful, his thumb rubbing along Eddie’s cheekbone. “We rarely see anyone other than one another. But when the mood strikes, we tell each other and talk about it. And only do it with permission.”

Eddie could feel himself relaxing into the gentle hold Stan had on him, face leaning towards his thumb. “But…how do you _know…”_

“I know because I love her, and she loves me. I don’t want to be with anyone other than her, romantically. But I told her before I left that I had always dreamed…” He was looking at Eddie curiously, eyes searching his face in a much more intent way than Eddie had felt from him before. It felt like he was memorizing every detail. “I loved all of you, in different ways. I told her I might want to pursue some of those interests, and she told me to go for it and send her love.” He paused, his fingers growing still on Eddie’s face. “If you and Richie are interested, of course.”

“Me a _nd_ Richie?”

Stan nodded, his hand falling down to Eddie’s shoulder. “Yes. I know the two of you have gotten, well. _Closer acquainted,_ so I figured why not ask you together? If that is something you would like to do, and Richie is into it. But if not, no hard feelings.” He was smiling now, hand lightly squeezing Eddie’s shoulder. “I couldn’t leave again without taking the chance. I’m sure you can understand how I feel.” His eyes flicked over towards the bathroom door and Eddie’s followed, nodding slowly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I understand how you feel. And…” He licked his lips in a nervous gesture that typically led to biting, but he wasn’t going to allow himself that today. “And…I am interested. Cautiously.” He held his hands up gently in front of Stan’s chest, looking slightly up at him. “I’ve never been with another alpha. I’ve barely been with omegas; Richie was my first. I don’t know how I’ll react, or…”

Stan was nodding, the comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder slowly sliding down to his waist. “The only way to find out is to try.” His hand got tight and he pulled Eddie’s body tightly against his own, causing Eddie to lean back slightly as Stan’s face hovered over his. “Don’t worry, Eddie; I’ve got enough experience for the both of us. Just follow my lead.”

The position made Eddie feel like he was going to fall, his hands automatically coming up to hold Stan’s shoulders. All of the Losers had been taller than Eddie at one point, but Stan had ended up larger than he had expected. His shoulders were surprisingly broad and felt stable to hold on to under his button-down shirt. The scent of aroused alpha surrounded him as Stan pressed their lips together again, and unlike the last time, Eddie let his eyes fall shut. Having an alpha’s scent so close to him, even though it was Stan’s, was starting to set his body on edge. He tried to ignore it, focusing on the gentle kisses that the other man was giving him.

Slowly Stan nudged his mouth open and the alpha’s tongue slipped into Eddie’s mouth, making him moan quietly. Things started to pick up from there, Eddie surging forward and trying to assert some dominance into the kiss. Stan held firm, his hands tight now but not quite bruising on Eddie’s back and waist as he held him away. The position was starting to make him feel vulnerable; he didn’t have as much leverage and was relying on Stan to hold him up. He felt a growl bubbling up in his throat and his fingers got tighter on Stan’s shoulders and he tried to pull himself forwards, wanting to have his own stability and more control of the kiss. Stan resisted, bending Eddie back even _further_ until one of his feet started to leave the floor, introducing his teeth into the mix with a sharp warning nip to Eddie’s bottom lip.

Eddie had never been the type to take things lying down. Even when he was small, even before he knew that he was an alpha, even when he was being knocked down, he did it his way. He stayed strong for other people, telling himself that his friends would be brave, and they wouldn’t give in to people like Bowers tormenting them. When Bowers had held him down, beat him to the ground and twisted his arm behind his back until it broke, Eddie hadn’t cried. He’d stared Bowers in the face, body filled with pain, and spat out ‘ _Your father’s crazy, and so are you’_ while looking right at the crazy fuck that only wanted to hurt them _._

Even though, logically, he knew that Stan wasn’t here to hurt him, his body was telling him to fight back. To gain some ground, to not give in so easily. That little nip set Eddie off, his hands tightening to the point of pain on Stan’s shoulders before he was attempting to force him back with a snarl, lips biting harshly at Stanley’s in a bruising kiss. He could faintly taste blood on his lips which only set him off more; planting his feet on the ground he attempted to shove Stan backwards towards the wall, or the bed, or whatever was closest. He quickly failed when Stan’s hand shot up, his voice hard and commanding in a way Eddie had never heard it before.

“Stay d _own,_ alpha.” Stan’s hand wraps around Eddie’s throat, fingers hard but not choking, a growl on his lips that stays in his throat. The control there was enough to make Eddie want to give; roll over onto his back and crane his neck, letting Stan have whatever he wanted. But the alpha in him still wanted to fight. His hands came up to wrap around Stan’s wrist, snarling fiercely and mentally scolding himself; he couldn’t hold himself back like Stan could.

“ _Make me.”_

The fingers around his throat squeezed firmly and before he had a chance to react, he was being shoved up against the wall with a slim, hard body pressed against his own. Stan’s hips pinned his harshly, sending a jolt of pain mixed with pleasure straight to his cock, his head knocking against the hard surface behind him. Eddie hissed in pain, his nails biting into the skin of Stan’s wrist and hand. Stan’s leg moved forwards to push his apart, thigh pressing between Eddie’s legs and the towel. The pressure made him throb with slight pain but mostly pleasure, and the undeniable urge to hump against him was, frankly, shocking. He could feel his bare cock pressing against the fabric of Stan’s pants, the sensation making him groan.

Eddie had never been attracted to an alpha before. At least, not after finding out that he was one and gaining some of their specific biological traits. The scent of other alphas, like Bill, made his skin itch. It made him feel angry. That reaction didn’t exactly make other alphas seem like a good match for a lover. Did it happen to other people, like Stan and Patty? Yes. But he had never felt the need; being with a beta had gotten him used to keeping things even and level, neutral smells, no drastic bodily changes.

But Stan was different. His smell didn’t make Eddie feel itchy or angry. It made him feel calm and comfortable in an average setting, but right now? All he could smell was Stan’s scent trying to overpower him, override the scent that had been created when he and Richie were together, and Eddie was _not_ about to be outdone after all the work he had just put into scenting Richie. It felt like an invasion, and every instinct in his body was screaming at him to _fight._

As much as he strained and tried to loosen Stan’s grip the man was holding on strong; all he got for his efforts were harsh chokes that left him gasping. One final snarl had Stan’s grip getting even tighter, pulling back before _slamming_ Eddie’s head against the wall. The noise echoed throughout the room, putting Eddie in a bit of a daze as he stared at Stan, his hands briefly loosening on the other alpha’s wrists until he heard noise from the bathroom. He could hear Richie yelling for him and moving quickly to the door, seeing his shape appear in the doorway of the bathroom out of the corner of his eye.  
Stan’s eyes stayed locked on Eddie’s in a challenge, not even twitching towards Richie’s body. “Omega. Stay.” His voice didn’t have the same level of authority and force that it had when he said it to Eddie, but it didn’t need it. Richie was more predisposed to listen, as much of an asshole as he could be. He froze at the command, hands held out at his sides like he was ready to move forwards, but he slowly relaxed and took in the scene before him. Eddie must have really pissed Stan off to get an action like this from the normally calm man, but what had he done?

A growl wanted to build in Eddie’s chest from seeing Richie submit so easily. He turned his eyes back to Stan, annoyed that the other man was already looking back at him. His lips pulled back into a snarl and he glared into Stan’s face, the sound choked off when Stan pushed his head back harder against the wall.

“I’m not going to ask you again, Eddie.” Stan’s voice was even, calm, and only pissed Eddie off more. “ _Submit._

His throat was sore and his pride was hurt; through the haze of emotions he remembered how _nice_ it had felt to be kissed by Stan. The dominance and strength that the alpha was showing…Eddie couldn’t compete. He took a few panting breaths before allowing his head to crane back, exposing his neck and letting his hands fall to his sides, eyes flicking over the small beads of blood that his nails had left in Stan’s skin. He realized his cock was hard, pressing against Stan’s hip, and before he could help himself, he was letting out a whine of submission, chest slowly heaving in exertion.

Stan held firm for a few moments, eyes searching Eddie’s face, before nodding and releasing the hard grip he had on Eddie’s throat. “Good boy.” His hands were still wrapped around him, and Eddie could already feel the bruises forming. There was little to no pressure as Stan pulled Eddie closer, taking a few steps back so they were away from the wall. His opposite hand came up to cup Eddie’s cheek, dipping his head to the side for another kiss that Eddie took gratefully, moaning into Stan’s mouth and kissing him back hungrily. Richie’s eyes were wide on the other side of the room but he remained still; well, his feet did, anyway. His cock was already moving, twitching heartily under his towel as he watched the two kiss and felt the overflow of alpha scent in the room, his body responding naturally.

Stan pulled away, guiding Eddie over to sit him down on the bed before turning to face Richie, gently adjusting his shirt where it had gotten rumpled. Eddie sat obediently, his body feeling hot; there was still a part of him that was angry and wanted to fight, but the larger part of him was embarrassed and excited. The _power_ that he felt coming from Stan was something he had never felt before; instead of feeling suffocating, like his mother, this felt comforting. Stan would take c _are_ of him, he felt it in his bones, and he wondered if this was how omega’s felt. Alphas were caretakers, and Stan was a perfect example.

“Richie,” Stan smiled. “Eddie and I talked. I told him that I was interested in being with both of you tonight. If you don’t want to or would rather me let you keep your alpha all to yourself, you can tell me, and I’ll stop.” His hand slid slowly into Eddie’s hair, pushing it back away from his face while Eddie looked up at him with slightly blitzed out eyes.

Richie felt like he was on another plane of existence. His eyes flicked between Stan and Eddie, noting the marks left on the both of them combined with the sounds he had heard, along with that _hot, fiery, sexy_ kiss he had witnessed. He didn’t think he had ever been harder in his _life_ ; other than when he and Eddie fucked in the bathroom, maybe. Fuck, he was going to set a goddamn boner record at this rate. The combination of Stan and Eddie’s scents was sending his body into overdrive, his thighs already lightly trembling with the strength it took to stay on his feet. The harsh wall of alpha scent that was slamming into his senses urged him to get down and roll over, to give the two anything that they could want from him and more; he could feel a thin trail of slick sliding down to the top of his thigh, his breath hitching and his body relaxing when he took in a heavy inhale of the smell of alpha in the air.

“I’d have to be _insane_ not to take you up on this, Stan my Man.” His voice sounded weak, even to his ears, wavering as he spoke. He could see Stan’s eyes growing darker and knew his own smell had to be drifting over to the other two, giving away his intense arousal. Stan’s eyes narrowed and a small smirk settled onto his face, while Eddie’s head jerked forwards towards Richie, only to be stopped by Stan’s tight fingers in his hair. The smaller alpha let out a hiss of pain but seemed to be enjoying it, eyes searching Richie’s body and taking deep inhales of his scent. Richie is temporarily shocked into silence by the look in his eyes; he’d seen that look before, but never on an alpha. It was, in a word, _orgasmic._

“Come touch him, Richie.” His hand rakes harshly through Eddie’s hair, readjusting his grip to wrench Eddie’s head back, forcing his neck to arch and a moan that was close to a sob to bubble up from Eddie’s throat. “Don’t worry; he’s perfectly docile. Isn’t that right, Eddie?”

Eddie whimpered, Richie automatically responding to the sound with a whine of his own before he could stop himself, his feet moving to obey Stan’s request. Eddie’s scent was still covering Richie’s body, but Richie could smell Stan’s overpowering it in the air. It felt almost stifling, the way that Stan’s strong scent was absolutely crushing Eddie’s, and it made him shiver thinking about how soon it would be overpowering his. Then he would be covered in the scent of two different alphas, fighting their territorial battles over him; Richie would gladly step in to be their plaything, clearly, if his body’s response was any indication.

When Richie gets close enough Stan reaches up to take Richie’s hand, slipping it alongside Stan’s other hand in Eddie’s hair. “Hold him.” Stan removed his hand, leaving Richie to grip and hold Eddie’s head back as Stan slipped behind Richie’s body, pressing up against his back. He could feel Stan smiling against the back of his neck where his lips were pressed, feeling Stan’s careful hands reaching down to undo the messy tie of his towel and letting it fall to the floor while Eddie watched. He could see Eddie’s eyes locked to a spot over his shoulder and knew Stan must be watching him, holding him still in a challenge.

“Don’t worry, boys.” Stan’s mouth roamed over Richie’s skin, over a bruise Eddie had left behind and scraping his teeth harshly over the spot, making Richie hiss. “I’ll take good care of you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. I never thought I would ever write this much porn. This is the longest fic I've ever written in my life. Will I write more? Who knows. Not I. Again, thanks to crowrelli, who reads all of this shit while I'm trying to write it and listens to me whine. Hope you guys like it! I might do one more, but it most likely won't be porn. Maybe. We'll see. I plan nothing and have low expectations for myself. 
> 
> Most listened to song while writing this chapter: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWzieXfkz5s

Eddie was frozen in place under Stan’s gaze. Stan had always had a way of holding a person in place with just his eyes, a trait that they probably should have recognized as an alpha’s when they were kids. Richie’s hand was shaking gently in his hair as he fought to keep his legs steady with Stan at his back, teeth close to sensitive parts. If Eddie and Richie had already mated (not that he was expecting them to, just stating the facts) then Stan’s alpha smell would have been sending him into fight mode rather than submission. As an unmated omega his automatic body response was to submit to the strongest alpha in the room; right now, that was Stan, as much as he longed for more of Eddie’s scent in the air.

Stan’s hands held firm on Richie’s hips, rubbing up and down the skin there gently before one hand slipped between their bodies to Richie’s hole. If Eddie’s hands had been rough, Stan’s were bruising; he seemed to have little care for how tightly he was holding the omega, like he wanted to leave his mark behind. The tightness in his hands made Richie want to squirm and test the hold, seeing how far he could get before Stan would inevitably bring him back in. Richie could feel Stan taking a deep breath, his chest expanding and pressing against Richie’s back until he let out a hot puff of hair against his neck, two fingers moving excruciatingly slowly from Richie’s taint up his crack over his soaked hole, spreading the wetness around. “God, Richie. You’re so wet already; I could slide my cock between your thighs, and it would feel the same as being inside of you. What’s got you so worked up?”

Richie can hear the smirk in his voice, his body automatically arching into the touch, shifting and attempting to get those confident fingers to slip inside of him. His movements were quick and practiced, harder than Eddie’s had been, but that was to be expected of someone who had never dealt with an omega before. It was clear that Stan had more knowledge when it came to dealing with omegas, and alphas. Eddie had worked him open before, but this was a new level; he’d never gotten this wet before without even being _touched_ , and he knew it was because of what he had walked into. Every perfect little quirk of Stan’s fingers made him want to moan but he held back, making Eddie whimper each time his legs twitched and made him pull harshly on his hair. “You know what has me worked up, Stanny.” Richie lets out a breathy laugh, amazed he can speak at all.

“Did your new little boyfriend stretch you out already today, Richie?” Stan’s hand continues to smooth over the skin between his legs, spreading the slick around and making a mess. He’s using most of his hand now, every movement of his fingers intentional as he coats the insides of Richie’s thighs. When his hands come back up to his ass he grips hard, making Richie whine at the slight pain he feels, seeing Eddie’s eyes widen from his spot on the bed. “As adorable as that is, I don’t want a used hole. If you’re too filthy, Eddie won’t want to touch you. Isn’t that right, Eddie?” Stan’s eyes flick to Eddie’s over Richie’s shoulder, three fingers shoving harshly inside of Richie, the omega whimpering pitifully at the sudden stretch, pumping a few times before gathering up more slick and rubbing it against Richie’s taint and balls. “Unless dirty whores turn you on. Don’t worry, alpha. I won’t be using his hole tonight.”

Eddie could feel himself shuddering, imagining if Stan did fuck Richie; what would he do? He could imagine Stan next to him, pressing Richie down against the bed and pounding into him while the omega screamed for it. There was no doubt in his mouth that Stan knew what he was doing and could play an omega’s body like a fine-tuned instrument, unlike Eddie who was still just doing his best. The idea of Richie preferring Stan over him made him want to growl, but on the other hand, the heady scent of his spunk and Stan’s mixed together inside of Richie…sounded like absolute heaven. He imagined what it would be like to take turns, each alpha filling the omega up and combining their three scents into sweet ecstasy. The picture in his head got his heart beating a little faster in excitement, eyes flicking over Stan’s body and resisting the temptation to tell Stan to _do it, fill him up and let me fuck him after._

Let Stan fill Richie up with cum, but only if he got to clean up the mess. He could picture Richie, leaking with the mix of their cum and his own slick, shaking and laid out on the bed until Stan forced him up to sit on Eddie’s face. It would be a mess, for sure; Eddie’s lips and mouth would be soaked with fluids from all three of the men in the room, his tongue working to get every last bit of alpha spunk out of his used up hole. Eddie’s cock twitched at the thought, almost voicing his desire out loud, but Stan had a different plan for them tonight. He could see the alpha watching him, a sneer forming on his face when his eyes flicked down to Eddie’s cock, shaking his head slowly. “The both of you are fucking degenerates. Who would have thought that little Eddie Kaspbrak and Trashmouth Tozier would end up as a pair of messy whores begging to be touched by the same alpha? I don’t know if either of you deserve it.”

Stan released Richie, the omega feeling shaky on his quivering legs as the alpha leaned in and replaced Richie’s firm grip in Eddie’s hair with his own. Both Eddie and Richie were shivering at Stan’s accusation, though they were for different reasons; Richie only felt more aroused by the idea of being _used_ , something he had always dreamed about but had never achieved. Eddie, on the other hand, felt that prickling under his skin to fight back; he didn’t want to give in to Stan’s claim so easily, even though he was just as turned on at the idea of being touched and abused. He locked eyes with Eddie briefly, the two of them sharing a heated look and recognizing that they were collectively wrecked.

Visually, Stan was completely composed; his hair was perfectly in place, shirt only slightly rumpled at the shoulders from Eddie’s earlier grab, though it was still tucked in nearly at his waist. If someone were to look at Stan right now in this moment, the only things that would give him away were his scent and his hands. Even his voice held an even tone and didn’t give away anything he was thinking in his head, though he had to be just as interested in the two of them as they were in him. It was that calm alpha composure that Eddie had never quite mastered; his response had always been to start fighting back rather than keep his cool. There were prick marks from Eddie’s nails along Stan’s wrist that were welling up with blood, but they were shallow and easily washed away; more interesting was his hand that was glistening with omega slick, the scent mixing with his own, brimming with arousal.

Stanley could compose his face as much as he wanted, but he couldn’t deny the way his body was giving him away. He was enjoying this. There was a spark in the air, harsh and demanding, that was overpowering everything else. Stan could see both Eddie and Richie struggling, and failing, to maintain their composure. Seeing them being taken apart, broken down by his touches and commands, only made him want to keep going. Eddie’s cock was still hard despite being neglected this entire time; maybe the other alpha had a kink that he didn’t even know he had. Watching his omega be used by someone else while he was powerless to do anything but watch, made better by the only thing keeping him in place was Stan’s command. “I want to see how good you can be for me, Eddie. Look into Richie’s eyes.”

Eddie was quick to obey, his eyes flicking from Stan’s to lock onto Richie’s. It was easier to look at Richie than it was to look at Stan. Looking at Stan felt like a challenge, while looking at Richie felt like something he was supposed to do. Stan’s hands found Richie’s ass and he grabbed tightly, squeezing the soft flesh before pulling one hand back to deliver a sharp spank. Richie’s knees nearly bucked as he moaned out, his free hand falling onto Eddie’s shoulder to keep him upright. Stan only smirked, Eddie’s eyes looking like they were going to move before he remembered himself and kept them locked on Richie’s, eyes starting to glaze over with want. “I’ve always thought Richie only needed a few well-placed slaps to keep him quiet. That, or something to fill up that mouth of his. I’m sure you’ve figured that out already, haven’t you, alpha?”

When Eddie didn’t answer Stan let out his first growl since they started, the sound low but threatening. It seemed to spur Eddie into action, nodding his head while staring at Richie, who was panting and trying to hold himself up as Stan delivered another harsh spank to his ass, quickly breathing out a _yes alpha._ If it had been only about him Eddie might have said something else. Made Stan mad, gotten him to be rougher, fight back. But it was Richie’s ass (literally) on the line and not Eddie’s—he wouldn’t do that to his omega, not yet. Not by someone else’s hand other than his own, as much as Richie seemed to be enjoying the attention, based on the sounds he was making and how tightly his hands were gripping Eddie’s body.

That seemed to be good enough for Stan, delivering a few more harsh spanks to Richie’s quickly reddening cheeks before gripping him hard and making the omega whimper. “You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to take you over my knee and shut you the _fuck_ up. Always knew you needed someone to put you in your place, Trashmouth.” Stan leaned over Richie’s back, careful to keep his clothes from getting coated in the mess between Richie’s thighs, fingers gripping him tight enough to leave bruises for later. “I think I always knew you’d like it too much. It was like you were _begging_ for someone to put you in your place. All of your acting out, loud jokes, annoying comments. Were they all cries to be _punished,_ Richie?”

Richie’s breath was coming out in harsh little pants as he used Eddie to hold himself up, putting as much weight on the smaller alpha as he could. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes from the spanking, but it only made him want it more. He wasn’t going to let this be the thing that got to him, no matter how good it felt. He didn’t know how true Stan’s words were, but he knew that he loved feeling like this. Letting someone else take control over him and simply letting himself float and exist in this space, body spent and eager to be touched in any way his alpha(s) desired. Stan yanked Richie back hard against his body, making the omega yelp and nod his head, biting on his bottom lip to keep more desperate whines inside. “Y—Yes, alpha. Yes. Put me in my place.”

That answer seemed to be good enough for Stan, who switched his hold and gave a hard shove to Richie’s back, sending him sprawling out on the bed. Richie already looked like a mess, cock hard and leaking against the sheets, his thighs covered in slick. The movement sent a rush of cold air against him and made him shiver as he felt every inch of wetness across his thighs and stinging ass. He knew he had to look like a disaster in this moment but couldn’t find it in himself to care. All he wanted was to be touched, marked, bitten, _fucked,_ and then laid out for a fuckin’ nap because he was 40 years old and had more sex in the past few days than he’d had in months. Not to mention they fought a killer clown.

“Both of you: _stay.”_ There was no disobeying a command like that. The alpha’s voice made both men freeze, their bodies tense and their cocks twitching without their permission, desperate to obey. Richie was holding himself up on his elbows, legs spread, wet thighs quaking with the effort that it took to keep himself from falling down onto the bed. The urge to slip down and grind his cock against the sheets was very tempting, but he didn’t know if he could handle what Stan would do to him if he disobeyed. Eddie had it a bit easier; he just had to stay and watch, taking short gasping breaths and trying to control every urge he had. His— _His_ omega was next to him, body leaking and ready to be filled up, and he couldn’t _move._ He wasn’t allowed to. He wanted to touch, to feel, to _fuck,_ hell, even to _talk_ to Richie, but he couldn’t. That command had been too heavy on him to bring anything other than obedience.

Stan was in the bathroom, gently washing his hands in the sink and making sure any minor cuts had stopped bleeding. It felt like a waste to wash away Richie’s scent from his fingers, but he didn’t want to ruin his clothes when he went to take them off. After all, he wasn’t going to let himself be filthy like the two men waiting for him. He stripped his clothes off piece by piece, folding them carefully so they wouldn’t wrinkle any more than they already had been by Eddie’s rough hands, and walked out of the bathroom to see that both alpha and omega had held still and waited for him.

“Such good boys,” Stan cooed at them, “too desperate for it to even think about moving.” Richie couldn’t see Stan behind him, but Eddie’s eyes were roaming up and down Stan’s exposed form, noting the differences between the omega next to him. Stan’s body was harder, more muscular, but that was to be expected based on the fact that he didn’t think Richie had lifted more than a grocery bag in a while. His cock was larger than his own, though he thought with some satisfaction that it wasn’t as thick, which meant Eddie had a bigger knot. Each step Stan took was measured and purposeful, pointedly ignoring Eddie as he got closer to the bed, eyes on Richie’s prone form.

Once he reached the edge of the bed he paused, taking a moment to look Richie’s body over before he was moving, grabbing Richie’s thighs and forcing them together. His hands, slim with long powerful fingers, smoothed up and down the sides of his thighs to his hips, yanking him close and getting him in a good position. “Far be it from me to take away your new-fucktoy bliss. As much as I would love to fill your new little slut up with my cum, Eddie, I’ll spare you. This time.” A hand fell to Richie’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart and rubbing a thumb against his dripping entrance and sighing in content when it slipped right in. “As perfect as he is. He’s got a pretty little cunt for you to fuck, doesn’t he? Wetter than a pussy, just for you. Or is it for me?”

Eddie watched as Stan teased Richie’s hole with the head of his cock, rubbing up and down his crack and getting himself nice and wet. Richie whined, his hips canting back to try and get Stan’s cock to slip inside of him, but Stan clearly had more control than Eddie. If it were him on top of Richie while he was soaked like this, there wouldn’t be any hesitation. Every catch of Stan’s cock against Richie’s sloppy rim made him whimper and squirm, the sounds making Eddie tense up. Those sounds were clearly an omega begging to be fucked and he wanted to give it to him. His hands clenched tightly at the comforter on the bed, knowing that if he reached out and tried to touch it would be all over. Stan was too good for that, too in control to let Eddie get close enough to fuck Richie. He had to be patient or get put back into his place.

“It would be so easy to slip right into you right now,” Stan muttered, almost to himself, just loud enough for the other two men to hear. “I heard from the others that you two fucked in the bathroom and almost didn’t believe it. Now I get it. I bet it was a breeze to slide into his needy hole, wasn’t it Eddie? All it takes is a little alpha scent to make this bitch squirt.” Stan kept his cool, gathering up some wetness and spreading it around Richie’s crack and legs with his cock. It was an easy slide, his hard cock prodding at every sensitive spot that Richie had, and the omega though to himself that he would just about _die_ if Stan didn’t fuck him soon.

“Stan—alpha, please, _please,”_ Richie whines, his head hanging between his shoulders as he struggles to keep himself upright. His cock _aches_ with the desire to be touched and his body is begging to be filled; he feels more desperate than he ever has in his entire life. “Need—need you to fuck me, someone has to fuck me, I’m going to fucking _die_ without it, _please_ —” Those tears from earlier are dripping down his cheeks and onto the comforter. There is a moment where he’s embarrassed at himself; is this what he’s become, an omega that’s going to roll over and let himself be wildly fucked by his former best friend who has a huge dick and a voice that makes him want to cum on command? _Yes._ Yes it is.

Eddie is having a hard time controlling himself at Richie’s begs. Never in his life had he felt a pull towards another person the same way that he felt for Richie. His instincts were telling him that he had to go to his omega and give him what he needed, which in his normal brain sounded ridiculous, but he still would agree that he didn’t want Richie to suffer. Unable to stay perfectly still, he turned his body so that he could see the two other men better, his fingers just about ripping into the comforter of the hotel bed. A harsh sound came from deep within his chest, one that he knew was meant to comfort an omega and present a threat to any alphas near, and Stan’s head automatically turned to him. “You’re going to want to reign that the _fuck_ in, Eddie. Or I’m going to take your bitch and play with him in my room where you can’t see.” The thought of Richie being taken away from him was enough to shut him up, though his eyes narrowed at the threat. He’d be good and quiet for Richie; besides, this is a show he wanted to see.

Stan held his gaze for a few more moments before letting himself turn back to Richie, who was still mindlessly begging and whining for it. He can hear Stanley clicking his tongue at him and can almost visualize the look on his face, the heat of his gaze already hot on the back of Richie’s neck. “Poor little omega. I already told you that I don’t want your hole.” His hands slid up Richie’s sides before raking his nails along his skin back down to his hips, making Richie breathe out another tiny sob of pain mixed with pleasure, Eddie’s body jolting with the need to go to him. He just managed to keep himself in check, biting down hard on his bottom lip. “I want your new alpha to see how much of a little cockslut you can be. You beg just like the trashy whore you are. You would _die_ without getting stuffed? Is that right? You _need_ to be filled up with a fat knot just so you can stop your pitiful whining?” Stan leaned back, looking over Richie’s body, letting his heavy cock rest between his cheeks. It was slick and wet, glistening with the omega’s slick, though he knew some of the wetness came from his own body leaking precum in anticipation of fucking an omega.

“You don’t deserve it.” Without giving his words time to sink in, Stan is moving forwards, the head of his cock sliding tight between Richie’s wet thighs. Without the worry that he would hurt the omega with the sudden stretch he was able to push fully forwards in one swift movement, the wet slap of their bodies meeting and the hot pressure around his aching cock finally getting a soft groan past Stan’s lips. Would being buried inside of Richie’s soaked pussy be better? Yes. But the knowledge that he was keeping Richie from getting what he really wanted while still fucking him, getting his own pleasure, and making Eddie _watch_ while he used his omega was even better. His hips moved quickly once he started up a rhythm, the loud s _laps_ of their bodies hitting one another echoing throughout the room, punctuated by a moan each time the head of Stan’s cock rammed into his balls.

The pace was steady but rough, the omega’s body rocking forwards with each thrust only to be yanked back by the alpha’s strong grip. There was no doubt in Richie’s mind that he would be bruised as all hell come tomorrow along with stinking of two rowdy alphas. The hard thrusts forced sounds out that Richie hadn’t been aware he could even _make,_ high-pitched and needy, his chest heaving with the effort of crying out so frequently. It almost felt like he couldn’t breathe; every practiced shove of Stan’s body against his own was forcing the air out of him and leaving him gasping for breath, his moans coming out like sobs and high squeaks of pleasure, unable to fully catch is breath. He knew he would be heaving and panting the second he had the time to do so when he wasn’t getting thigh-fucked within an inch of his life. His arms finally gave out and his face pressed into the bed, hands gripping at the comforter for something to hang on to. Stan held his lower half up and prevented him from falling down onto his stomach as he was fucked; tears, drool, and sweat made a damp spot under his face as he fought to keep himself from finishing off too soon.

All Eddie wanted to do was touch his cock. The sighs, the _sounds,_ the smells of Richie and Stan were driving him insane. Everything was completely overpowered with the scent of the other alpha overtaking his omega, and though Stan wasn’t inside of Richie, it was enough to set all of their instincts on edge. Eddie thought he could handle it, his hands shredding into the comforter as he watched Richie get fucked and tried not to touch himself, until he made the mistake of glancing up and saw Stan watching him. His blank face morphed into one of smug satisfaction as he gave a particularly hard thrust and made Richie cry out his name. “How does it feel, Eddie? Having your omega say my name instead of yours? Only getting to watch while I ruin him for you?” Stan leans his body closer to Richie’s, the thrusts shallower but harder. “Every time you fuck him you’re going to think about me wrecking him, using him and making you watch me do it.”

Eddie’s growl was involuntary and more of a natural response of frustration than one of anger. He wanted to reach out and touch _so bad,_ his body squirming and his cock leaking against his belly, the head angry and red from being so turned on but getting no form of relief. Just when he thought he couldn’t hang on anymore, Richie feeling as though he was getting achingly close to cumming without being touched, both Richie and Stan’s sounds picking up in pitch and frequency, the alpha stopped, pulling his wet cock out from between Richie’s thighs. It gives Richie a chance to finally catch his breath, but he doesn’t want it. He would have preferred it if Stan continued to fuck him into the mattress, but it seemed the alpha had other plans. His arm came down to hook around Richie’s waist and haul him up off the bed, the omega making a surprised sound and momentarily marveling at the alpha’s strength, before he was forced to stand next to Stan. His legs were shaking from the effort of being held together tightly in one place and the only thing keeping him upright was Stan’s arm around him, but he had a feeling they would be moving again soon when Stan’s eyes turned to focus on Eddie.

“I want to watch you get wrecked, Eddie.” His fingers grip tightly at Eddie’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. “You haven’t been properly used. A mouth like that deserves to be fucked, don’t you think Richie?” He doesn’t look at the omega as he speaks, bringing his thumb down to run along Eddie’s bottom lip before hooking it behind his teeth and forcing his mouth open wider. Eddie can smell Richie’s slick on his fingers, the scent sending a harsh spark of need straight to his dick. “I want to watch your eyes water while you choke on a fat cock like the pathetic little slut that you are. You gave in so easily, Eddie; you wanted this, didn’t you?” Eddie can’t answer with Stan’s fingers in his mouth, but he can feel the way that his entire body feels warm with shame and arousal. There is still a part inside of him that is screaming at him to _fight, bite, scratch, get away,_ but that part is shoved down by how good this fucking feels. He doesn’t know if he wanted this. Being dominated by another alpha in bed had never been the plan, that’s for sure. And now that it was happening? Well. He wasn’t complaining.

In one movement Stan let go of Richie, who just barely managed to stay on his feet through the force of willpower alone and slid onto Eddie’s lap. His fingers slid deeper into Eddie’s mouth and made Eddie gag, which he was quick to try and cover up. Having the larger man on his lap made him feel crowded and trapped but he found he didn’t necessarily dislike the feeling. Stan kept his weight off Eddie’s body and kept his cock from getting any kind of contact that he was crazing, hovering over him and boxing him in instead, trapping him on the bed with his body. His fingers started to slowly fuck in and out of Eddie’s mouth, getting him used to the sensation that Eddie had never felt before. All of his previous partners before Richie had been women, so. No opportunity to stick a dick down his throat. Stan seemed to know this and was testing the waters, a small smirk on his face as Eddie gradually got better at taking the harsh thrusts, though his eyes were watering at the corners. “The more you struggle the harder it’ll be. You want to be good, don’t you Eddie?”

The alpha’s voice is almost a purr, the sound of it making Richie shudder behind them. Seeing the two alphas together wasn’t helping the fact that he was shaking like a leaf and was still consistently dripping from every part of his body that was capable of doing so. His cock leaked against his belly, slick dripping down his thigh, eyes and mouth wet from being smashed against the sheets. He felt as wrecked as Eddie looked. Stan isn’t done with him yet; it almost felt like he was testing the both of them as he took his hand away from Eddie’s lips, waiting to see if Eddie would keep his mouth open before reaching out for Richie. His hand finds Richie’s cock and he tugs hard, hard enough to make Richie take a few steps closer and stumble against the bed, hands coming out to use the alpha’s shoulders for balance.

“I think Richie deserves a reward for being so good, don’t you?” Eddie is nodding, his mouth still held obediently open as Stan keeps his eyes locked in a hard stare. “I’m going to give him what he really wants. But in exchange, I’m going to take what I want from you. Does that sound like a fair trade?” Both Richie and Eddie are nodding, though Stan can’t see Richie behind him. The alpha’s hand comes to rest on Eddie’s chest, tweaking one of his nipples and making Eddie whine before he’s pushing the other alpha flat on his back and crawling up his body to sit on his chest. Most of his weight is on his knees but he puts some pressure on the other man so that his breathing becomes a little more difficult. Stan’s hand comes back and finally, _finally_ gives Eddie’s cock a few hard pumps, looking at Richie with a kinder smile than he’s seen all night.

“Ride him.” It’s all the omega needs to hear. Richie quickly scrambles onto the bed, hoping that his shaking thighs will be able to hold him up long enough for him to get seated on Eddie’s cock. His legs are slippery with his own slick as he straddles Eddie’s waist, briefly leaning forward to brush his nose against the back of Stan’s neck and breathe in his scent, before he’s lifting up and falling down onto Eddie’s cock with a loud moan. “ _Fuck!”_ He takes the entire thing in one quick movement, the spark of pain only making things better; he’s been thoroughly worked up all night, first with Eddie’s tongue and then with Stan’s fingers, that he feels loose and easily fuckable. Any sound that Eddie could have made in response to the sudden heat around his cock is muffled as Stan shifts forwards and stuffs the head of his cock into Eddie’s mouth.

The angle isn’t great, but that isn’t what’s important; intellectually Stan knew that Eddie wouldn’t be able to take all of him if the angle allowed for it. What mattered was stuffing Eddie full of cock and watching him gag on it while he struggled to keep himself from fucking up into Richie. Not that he had that much wiggle room with Stan on top of him, though he got some relief when the other alpha leaned forwards and gripped the headboard, taking most of his weight off Eddie’s body so he could start to shallowly thrust into Eddie’s mouth. It gave Eddie some more space to move, his hands coming up to grip at Stan’s thighs and give himself a little more stability and something to grab on to while Richie bounced on his cock like it was his goddamn job.

At this point, Richie didn’t care about Stan or Eddie. His ass still stung from his earlier spanking, his wet thighs were soaking Eddie’s lap, and all he wanted to do was cum. He felt breathless all over again, sitting upright on Eddie’s hard cock and rocking his hips until he found that perfect angle, moving frantically to keep himself within that high. There was a moment where he lost control of any rhythm all together, as if he’d ever had any in the first place, his hips jerking him back and forth in a desperate attempt to rub up against his prostate and make himself cum. Now that he had come so far he was determined to let it happen without touching his cock, his body falling forwards and his hands resting on Eddie’s stomach and chest, giving himself some more leverage to rock himself in the best way possible. He could see Stan in front of him and from between his legs he could see Eddie getting his mouth stuffed, the visual combined with the pleasure he was giving himself making him whine.

“ _Fuck,_ fuck, fuck, Eddie! Stan, _fuck,_ ah, ah, _ah, ah…”_

Any sounds that Eddie made were muffled by Stan’s cock. Every time he gagged, he wished he could pull away, pressing his head back into the mattress only for Stan to press in further and force him to breathe through it. His nails were biting into Stan’s thighs and he could taste Richie’s slick on Stan’s cock, the taste of it making him moan when combined with the precum he could feel coming from Stan on his tongue. He did his best to work his tongue over the parts of Stan’s cock he could feel, but he didn’t have much control in this position. Stan was less brutal than he could have been, but he definitely wasn’t being kind, forcing his cock down Eddie’s throat as much as he could go before feeling Eddie convulse around him and pulling back so he could get his bearings. The last thing he wanted was to clean puke off his dick after this.

As composed as Stan was, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Richie’s thighs had been a welcomed, tight pressure on him, while Eddie’s mouth was hot and wet. He couldn’t get as deep as he wanted to but he had known that going in; the real prize was seeing Eddie under him, tears in his eyes, and feeling his throat constrict around the head of his cock every time he went a little too deep. Richie’s frantic movements were shaking Eddie’s body roughly, the headboard coming close to slamming against the wall with every move that they made. It was rough, dirty, and _perfect._ “Richie,” Stan started, his voice sounding breathy even to his own ears, “I want you to cum first. Get nice and tight around your alpha and make him knot you. Be a _good_ omega and let your alpha fill you up.”

The command made both Eddie and Richie whine, Eddie already feeling his knot forming around the base of his cock. He knew it wouldn’t take long after the waiting he had done. Richie’s movements got rougher, Eddie’s body shaking with the force of him, held only in place by Stan’s cock. It only took a few more rough thrusts before Richie was letting out a loud cry and grinding himself down against Eddie’s knot, the hardening mass slipping easily inside of Richie’s fucked out hole. It sent him over the edge, spunk spreading over his own stomach and Eddie’s, both hands resting flat on the alpha’s chest as he fought to catch his breath. All he wanted to do was collapse, but he couldn’t; Eddie’s knot was firmly inside of him, holding him in place and keeping him from moving away. It was still forming as Eddie got closer to his own orgasm, making muffled sounds of pleasure around Stan’s cock.

“C’mon, alpha.” Stan was starting to sound just a little out of control, his hips fucking harder down against Eddie’s face and deeper than Eddie thought he was able to go. “Don’t you want to fill him up? Knot him properly like a good alpha should? Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you eat your cum out from his ass afterwards. Taste me and him together on your tongue, mixed in with _you._ You wanna taste your own spunk, Eddie? Made nice and sweet inside of your pretty omega?” In any normal circumstance, Eddie might have vetoed that idea immediately. In this context, in this moment, he wanted exactly what Stan described. It would only be better if it was Stan’s spunk and Eddie’s together; maybe another time. Eddie jerked his hips up a few times, making himself and Richie groan as his knot grew and caught inside of the omega, his hands gripping tight enough to bruise as he moaned around Stan’s cock and finally came.

Stan wasn’t far behind, but he had a different plan in mind. He could feel Eddie’s body tensing as he came and he pulled himself out of the alpha’s mouth, his hand coming down to start jerking himself off in an almost frantic pace. His breathing was heavy, as was his scent that hung in the air over all three of them, becoming even heavier as he let out a loud grunt and came all over Eddie’s face. He watched as his spunk dribbled off the end of his cock and onto Eddie’s lips and cheeks, the alpha looking dazed and sated, seemingly uncaring that he was being marked by another alpha in the most intimate of ways. Eddie only blinked up at him as his pink tongue darted out of his mouth to catch some of the wetness he felt on his face, making a small sound of approval at the taste. Stan slowly broke into a smile, all three of them breathing heavily and doing what they could to hold themselves up and not fall into a heap on top of one another, pushing his curly hair away from his face.

“I really missed you guys.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this plot? With my porn? Sorry guys, got a little more plot-heavy with this one, but hey! It's way longer than any other chapter I've posted, so you've got that. Enjoy!
> 
> These were the versions of the songs I was listening to, but you can pick whatever version makes your heart happy. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsM4fUil_f8 (Build Me Up Buttercup) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3gEZyr7KLU (I Wanna Sex You Up)

Later, when everyone was able to separate themselves from one another and lay out on the bed that had certainly not been designed with fitting three fully grown men in mind, Eddie found that it was easier to accept Stan’s scent as comforting again rather than a threat. Richie was plastered against his back, nuzzling against Eddie’s neck, breathing in his scent from the source since everything else in the room was coated in S _tan._ Stan, who was on Eddie’s other side, laying on his back while Eddie idly ran his fingers over the alpha’s chest and stomach, admiring him in a new light. Everyone was quiet, had been since the debacle of getting off one another and into a comfortable position, and it almost felt wrong to break the silence now. Eddie shuffled closer until his chest was pressing against Stan’s arm, the other alpha’s head turning to smile at him, and curl said arm upwards to run a thumb along Eddie’s jaw before sliding his fingers into Richie’s hair to pet him gently.

“Patty must be one lucky lady,” Eddie started with a lazy smile, closing his eyes and enjoying the touches from both of the other men. “Is it like that all the time? With both of you being alphas?” He opened one eye slowly as he felt Stan chuckling, the sound radiating through his chest and causing his arm to shift where Eddie was pressed against his shoulder.

“I haven’t been the dominant one in our bedroom in _years.”_ Stan only smiled as Eddie and Richie’s heads both popped up to look at him, blinking dumbly at his admission. “Patty is…” Stan shook his head, a look coming over his eyes that could only be described as pure love and affection. “She’s a force all her own. When I met her, I knew it was all over for me. She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I’d do anything for her.”  
Eddie grew quiet, his thoughts going back and forth between Richie and Myra, his wife who was still blissfully unaware of this entire situation. He knew that she was going to be furious with him. He left with little to no explanation, claiming that he had to go do something important and would be back. Trying not to linger on the fact that he almost hadn’t made it back at all, he thought about what he was going to tell her. He couldn’t imagine going back to his life with her. Not now, not after everything that he and his friends had been through. It occurred to him that he had never felt the type of love that he could see in Stan’s eyes towards his wife.

He could say that he loved her, and it might be true; he loved that they were both so concerned about health and that he could voice his concerns to her, and she wouldn’t think he was crazy. Perhaps she had encouraged him too much, allowing him to believe the things about himself that he _knew_ somewhere deep down weren’t true, keeping the legacy of his mother alive. That was in a sense what Myra was; she was a presence in his life that made him feel like his mother was still there. It gave him someone who worried about him and was concerned for him, because there weren’t any other people in his adult life who did the same. He had a few people that he chatted with at work, but ultimately, he hadn’t had a close relationship other than with Myra since leaving Derry almost thirty years ago.

Myra was the only person who cared. The only one who called him to check in and see where he was and how he was doing, asking him how he felt and taking care of him at home. She would cook him meals and talk to him about her day, and all at once he realized that he loved Myra because she was a watered-down version of Sonia Kaspbrak. All of the attention that he had received as a child with a more subtle version of Munchausen by Proxy. Myra didn’t tell him that he was sick in the same way that his mother had, but she never discouraged his fears. If anything, she always encouraged him that something could be wrong and that he should get it checked out, _just to be safe._ He had taken it as caring, and in a way, it was, but it wasn’t what he needed in his life. He wasn’t sick. He had never truly _been_ sick, and he certainly didn’t need someone to continue fueling his fears.

What he needed was someone who called him on his bullshit. Someone who would listen to his fears and tell him that he was simply overthinking, and if the doctors told him that he was going to be okay, he should listen to them rather than making up his own ideas in the same way his mother had. It wasn’t wrong to seek professional help, but when he consulted a professional that he trusted and they gave him an answer, he shouldn’t disregard what they say because he feels like something is wrong with him when it isn’t. (He should also maybe look into going to therapy, but that was a conversation for another time.) What Eddie needed was someone who supported him in the right ways and didn’t encourage his damaging behaviors that were forced into his mind by his mother.

_You’re braver than you think._

Eddie shifted in bed, turning his head until he could see Richie out of the corner of his eye. He smiled at him, and Richie smiled back, leaning in for a little kiss before nipping playfully at the tip of Eddie’s nose, making him scrunch up his face.

“Ouch, asshole. That fucking hurt.”

Richie snorted, his arm wrapping tightly around Eddie’s waist to keep their bodies pressed together. “You are such a big baby. I pet Patty bites harder.” He wiggled his brows at Stan over Eddie’s shoulder, who only laughed and gave a vague shrug.

“Maybe she does. I know for a fact that she bites harder than I do.” His hand came up to gently touch the mating bite on his throat, the one that the other two men had conveniently forgotten to look at. Could you blame them? Richie spend most of his time with his back to Stan, and Eddie had been caught up staring at Richie, as per usual. Their eyes locked on the mark, faded at his point but still visible, and Richie had to hold back a wince when he realized he could count the individual teeth marks in the bite, which meant that it went d _eep._

“Holy _shit,_ Staniel. That’s one hell of a fuckin’ mating bite.” Reaching around Eddie, Richie traced his fingers along the bitemark, which Stan so gracefully allowed him to do. Usually other people wouldn’t be allowed to touch such a personal mark, but he supposed after he fucked Richie’s thighs in front of his new alpha, what would it hurt? Mating marks weren’t as common as they once were; not everyone felt the need to mark their marriage with a mark, but some couples felt strongly enough to mark one another for life. Stan had always been a bit of a romantic, even when they were kids, so it wasn’t surprising to Richie that Stan had a bite, but two alphas sharing a mating mark was a little unheard of. It happened, sure, but he’d never met anyone before who actually had one. He could only imagine how wild that night must have been in the bedroom.

Stan seemed proud of the mark, smiling whenever Richie’s fingers brushed against it, bringing a hand up to card through his own hair and try to neaten it up a bit. He looked more collected than the other two, who had been thoroughly fucked out throughout the night, but it was like Stan to still look composed no matter the situation. Especially if he had been the one who caused it in the first place. “It was an experience, that’s for sure. But I’d never change a thing about it.”

Richie let out a snort, slumping against Eddie’s back and ignoring the complaints from the alpha that he was being squished. He’d squish Eddie any day of the week and enjoy the _hell_ out of it; the few alphas that he’d been with over the years had typically been larger than he was, somehow, because in the minds of most alpha meatheads, having an omega that was larger than they were was just plain wrong. This meant that he was rarely with other alphas, and the ones that he was with weren’t particularly touchy-feely. Being draped over Eddie reminded him of this but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind; he’d won that battle already, multiple times in fact. Eddie was still willing to fuck him. “Aww, you’re not going to leave Patty and come be with us forever? C’mon, Stanny. Imagine all of the wonderful things the three of us could get up to. A repeat of last night, perhaps?”

“Not in this lifetime, Tozier.” Stan shot him a playful glare, but there was no heat in his eyes. “Maybe one day we can do something like _this_ again, but Patty’s is the only heart for mine.” He pauses, one hand running idly up and down his chest and stomach, gazing up at the ceiling. “Sex…is different. Different than love. They go hand in hand, of course, but I can hardly say I’ve loved every person I’ve ever had sex with.” Richie made a mock offended sound and Stan snorted, rolling his eyes. “The two of _you_ are a special case, but I love you differently than I love Patty. With her…with her, I feel like I can do anything, and she would support me. Be there for me. _Love_ me, and no matter what, she’ll always care for me. Even after years of us being together, the feeling never diminished, never waned. I feel as strongly for her now as I did when we got married.” He’s smiling now, not realizing he’s doing it, while the other two men look on quietly. It’s easy to see the affection and pure emotion written on Stan’s face; Eddie is again reminded of how foreign Stan’s words sound to him in the context of a marriage.

For him, marriage had been expected. It was something he had always assumed he would do because it was something that he was supposed to do. Not only that, but in a way, it had been a rebellion; his mother had _hated_ the thought of Eddie leaving her in any sense of the world. Going to college had been a fight, getting a girlfriend had been a _war._ As similar as Eddie was now realizing Myra and Sonia were, it didn’t bring them closer. It pitted them against one another, and Sonia had been furious in that passive-aggressive way of hers, nagging Eddie that Myra wouldn’t be able to take care of him as good as _she_ could, because _I know you, Eddie-bear, better than anyone! How could she possibly know how to take care of you the way that your mommy can?_ Sonia Kaspbrak had not been overjoyed when her little boy went off and married someone, leaving her alone. She had died a few years after the wedding, leaving Eddie feeling like he was trapped in his own rebellion and stuck in his own life. Again.

Richie had always run from commitment because somewhere, deep down, he knew that he wasn’t going to find it. He wasn’t what most alphas wanted. He wasn’t sweet, dainty, or quiet. He was the opposite in every sense of the word; raunchy, clumsy, _loud,_ and blatantly obnoxious for the sake of getting a laugh. He attributed his size and demeanor for his success as a comedian. He didn’t hide the fact that he was an omega, but if he on occasion wore extra strength deodorant that kept his scent from taking up the stage and didn’t correct people when they called him a beta or an alpha, it wasn’t his fault. Getting his start on the radio in college and being a disembodied voice had helped him more than he cared to admit, because he knew that if things had gone differently and his only exposure had been as a clumsy omega that was too _much_ for his own good, he never would have made it as far as he had.

Now in the world where visuals had more to do with comedy, facial expressions and outfits in your Netflix specials and stand-up routines, Richie let people believe what they wanted to believe. The knowledge was out there that Richie was an omega. People weren’t stupid; they could smell him if they got close enough, and if they asked him outright, he wouldn’t lie, but he’d gotten over the hump where people would have dismissed him for it on the spot. He’d had just as many people tell him that they didn’t _believe_ he was an omega based purely on his looks as he’d had people telling him that an omega shouldn’t be doing what he’s doing. It was a fucked-up kind of scene, being famous and not being stereotypically _correct_ , but Richie felt lucky to have skated by and made it through alright. It didn’t make his romantic life any easier, which only became more blatantly obvious as he watched Stan’s face light up when he talked about the mysterious Patty Uris, wondering if he’d ever look like that.

Stan looks so dreamy, so _determined,_ so disgustingly in love as he talks about his mate. “We’ve both talked before about having sex with other people, but it isn’t for love. It’s more for the rush, the excitement. Keeps things alive. Even then, I don’t _want_ anyone else but her, even when given the option. I could have sex with anyone in the world if I wanted to, but all I really want is her.” Stan’s head finally turns to look at Richie and Eddie, eyes searching their faces. There’s an affection there that’s turned on for them, one that they remember seeing on his face when they were children. They couldn’t remember Stan speaking this openly about his feelings before, let alone love, but it’s easy to tell that this is his truth now. “Usually it takes a special occasion for me to go for someone else, unless she asks me to. When I saw the two of you again, I had to ask her. I couldn’t let the opportunity pass me by. There’s a love for you that I have, for all of the Losers, a different one than what I feel for Patty, but it’s there. It’s real.”

The hand curled into Richie’s hair drifts down to caress his cheek and jaw, seamlessly shifting to do the same to Eddie. He gently grabs Eddie’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulls him in for a chaste kiss; it isn’t the same as the dirty ones they might have shared during the night, no teeth or tongue. It’s sweet and full of love and affection, given to Eddie and then with a little more maneuvering, given to Richie. “To put it simply…no. I will not, and never will, leave Patty for you. Either of you. But I have a feeling that she would absolutely _adore_ having either of you in our bed, so if you’re interested in something a little more _intense_ than what we did last night, I’ll leave you my number.”

. . . 

It was hard to say goodbye to everyone again, but it had to be done. They’d all dropped whatever was going on in their lives to come to Derry, Maine and murder an evil alien clown. Not exactly easy to explain away on paperwork; after a brief discussion about what their general story was, the Losers had parted ways, exchanging contact information and starting a group chat. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and before long the only two left were Richie and Eddie, both leaning heavily against Richie’s rental car. They both had their hands shoved into their pockets, staring off into the distance and enjoying the silence; the quiet aura of the small town hit differently when they both knew that there wasn’t anything lurking in the shadows, waiting for them to let their guard down.

“So,” Richie starts, “what’s the plan, Eddie Spaghetti? I can vaguely recall a drunken outburst where you threatened your group of friends into not letting you go back to your mo—hm, wife. Your w _ife.”_

Eddie’s hand came up to flip Richie off, making the omega snort out a laugh before he spoke. “Don’t call me that, dickhead.” His hand lowered before he sighed heavily, head tipping back against the roof of the car. “I _am_ going to break it off with Myra. I don’t know what I’m going to tell her, exactly, but I’m not going back there to do anything other than get my shit and drop off the paperwork. After that…” A shrug and a headshake are all he has to offer, his eyes closing. Divorce was going to be a bitch. Myra wasn’t going to take it laying down, that was for sure. She would fight him. Accuse him, maybe cuss him out if she got angry enough, try and get him for all he was worth. But in all honesty, he didn’t care. He’d give Myra all of his money if it meant that he could be _free._

Richie found himself nodding as he watched Eddie relax back against the car, a rush of relief flooding his body at the admittance that the alpha wasn’t going to go crawling back to his wife after all. After everything that they’d been through it seemed hard to believe that he would back down now, but Richie’s track record with hanging on to people had never been great. It would be just like his life if Eddie decided at the last second that he was going to turn tail and go back to Myra and ignore his new piece of omega ass. He’d told Eddie earlier that he would wait for him, and he knew that he still would, no matter what. He’d wait for Eddie at the train station every day like that sad story about the dog in Japan, only nobody would make a statue of a washed-up comedian that spent his life waiting around for an alpha to love him back. God, that was sad, wasn’t it? Plus, he didn’t have a train station to wait at. It wasn’t nearly as dramatic without a train station.

“You could stay with me,” Richie says. “If you want to. No pressure. Being across the country doesn’t sound ideal for divorce proceedings, but y’know, it would definitely get you out of the murder-zone. If Mrs. Kaspbrak decides that she’s going to make things difficult.” Slipping one arm around Eddie’s shoulders, he pulls the alpha against his side, trying to hide his feelings with jokes as usual. Eddie’s eyes open to watch him, his brows furrowed in that special way he does when he’s deciding whether or not he’s annoyed or amused by Richie’s antics. “Don’t worry, Eduardo. I’ll protect you from the big mean beta in my comedy money bachelor pad.”

“I thought it was a given that I’m coming with you, numbnuts.” Eddie’s brow relaxed as he rolled his eyes, letting out a heavy breath before letting himself slump comfortably under Richie’s arm. It felt nice; being held like this by someone else. “I told you that I wanted to be with you. I meant it.” Richie’s scent wafted over him and helped to comfort him, and for once, he followed his instincts and let his nose press against the side of Richie’s throat to inhale deeply. Myra had never liked it when he scented her. Betas had more neutral scents, and while their noses weren’t as sensitive as an alphas or an omegas were, she would complain that his smell was too strong and she didn’t like having it on her. Richie seemed to have no such complaint, his head tipping to the side so that Eddie had more space, a pleased purr building up in his chest before he had the time to think about it too hard.

As cute as it was that Eddie was trying to scent him, Richie was still trying to wrap his head around what the alpha had actually said. The reassurances from Eddie made his chest feel tight but ultimately Richie wasn’t going to believe it until it actually happened. Maybe it was a bit pessimistic, but after everything that he’d been through in his life and all of the disappointments, he wasn’t going to let himself get his hopes up too soon. He could enjoy this, though. Having Eddie in his arms, smelling like him, telling him that he _wants_ to be with him. It was surreal. All of his childhood fantasies were coming true; Eddie Kaspbrak was a fucking alpha that wanted to be with _Richie Tozier_ over anybody else in the world. Honestly, someone should slap him and wake him up from the dream before he got too close to the sun.

“Just checkin’, Eds.” Richie leans in to nuzzle his nose affectionately against the side of Eddie’s head, pressed up against his hair, making the alpha squirm as it tickles against his skin. He pushes playfully against Richie’s chest before reluctantly stepping out from under his arm and placing a small kiss against his pulse at his throat.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy, jackass. Someone has to stop you from trying to follow Stan back to Atlanta.” Eddie has a smile on his face, easily distracting Richie while he reaches into the omega’s pocket and fishes out the keys to the car. Richie can’t even complain, his mouth gaping open in a mock-offended face as he pushes away from the door.

“I would _never._ As much as I love and adore Stan the Man, I don’t think I could handle being around that much _alpha_ all the time. Did you _see_ that mating bite? They got married over fifteen years ago and that thing still looks fresh as _fuck.”_ It also showed a strong connection between bondmates. There was a lot of trust involved in letting your partner bite down hard enough to leave a mark that would last like that; based on everything they had heard about the lovely Patty and the adoration that had been laced in Stan’s words and behaviors, it wasn’t surprising in the slightest that his mark still looked good as new. He’d heard of bondmarks fading over time when there was strife or discontent between couples; sometimes when they broke up the mark would disappear completely.

Despite his jokes, Richie can’t help but feel a longing to have a mark like that someday. Something that shows that he belongs to someone and they belong to him. A physical reminder to run his fingers over and keep him grounded in his mate’s presence. Fuck. What was being around Eddie turning him into, a romcom special? Shaking himself out of his thoughts and realizing that Eddie is moving away from him, the omega is quick to try and follow Eddie around to the driver’s side of the car, arms wrapping around his waist and face nuzzling against the side of his neck, but Eddie bats him away like a champ.

“Fuck off, I’m driving.” It’s hard to argue with that. After pulling Eddie into one last kiss Richie reluctantly moves back around to the passenger side, slipping into the car to begin the annoying but not completely repulsive drive out of their demonic hometown towards the inevitable wrath of Myra Kaspbrak.

. . . 

Seeing Myra again had gone…as well as he could have expected it to go. It was obviously not his best move, showing up absolutely _reeking_ of the scent of other people, alphas and omegas combined. Richie was the strongest scent clinging to his clothes but there was still an underlying current of Stan that refused to go away. If Eddie had been smarter in the moment and had planned this more than a few hours in advance, maybe he would have gotten himself some scent neutralizers so that he didn’t come into the house so obviously stinking, but it was too late for that. He wasn’t coming to argue with Myra; he was coming to get his important documentations and anything that he needed from his house (of which there were very few objects) and hightail it back to Richie who was waiting in the car like a getaway driver. Eddie had firmly declined to let the other omega come in with him, knowing it would only make things worse for everyone involved.

He’d started off trying to have a rational discussion, telling her calmly that he had gone to meet up with some people from his past and had decided that he wanted something different from life other than what he had, but the screeching had begun at a much faster pace than he’d anticipated. Everything was a whirlwind of packing, screaming, and fast walking after that as he got the hell out of dodge. Most of the items in the house had been selected by Myra. Almost all of the décor had been her choice, along with their personal items. There were very, very few things that he felt strong enough to need to bring with him; it struck him as a little sad, but ultimately useful, as he was packed up and ready to go in record time . He’d buy new things. With Richie. Things they picked together; things that felt like him. Like _them._

. . . 

Divorces didn’t happen overnight. They took time, money, and lawyers. Thankfully Eddie had the money part covered; it was simple enough for him to fork over the thousands of dollars necessary to get paperwork done and separate himself from Myra. He was eternally grateful that a lot of it was able to be done over the phone; thank fuck that technology and high divorce rates made things more open and close than they once were. That, combined with the fact that they were a legally married beta and alpha with no mating bond, kept things simpler than they would have been if things had been different. There were more steps to go through if a mating bond was in place or if the relationship was more complicated; typically an omega/alpha pair had some withdrawal symptoms that came along with separation after mating and being together for so long, but with the small amount of time Eddie and Myra had spent together combined with their lack of mating bite and the beta/alpha pairing, it was almost painless. (Unless you were asking Eddie’s bank account.)

Eddie had been slowly but surely integrating himself into Richie’s home. As much as Richie like to trash talk his “bachelor’s pad”, it was actually quite nice. Complete with a stylish open floorplan, big floor to ceiling windows in the living room, and little to no actual decoration. Richie claimed it was because he hardly spent any time at his place because he’d been touring, but Eddie knew it had to come down to laziness. The little décor that was in the place had clearly been staged by someone Richie had hired when he bought the place, but that wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Everything looked trendy but comfortable, set up with someone who had actual taste; there were a few framed posters and clippings from Richie’s career up on the walls that he just _knew_ Richie never would have put up for anyone to see but probably felt too weird about to take down at this point.

His first mission when arriving at Richie’s home had been scenting. It began slowly at first; Eddie would wander around the house, hand reaching out to idly touch every surface as he passed. Couches, counters, pillows, books; it didn’t matter. Any location on the body that was a pulse point could be used to spread scent around, so even the briefest touch of his wrist against a surface would leave a trace of him behind. At first, he truly hadn’t realized he was doing it. It had never been a habit in the house he had lived in for fifteen years, mainly because Myra was constantly spraying their home with scent neutralizer, making the entire place feel foreign. Coming to Richie’s home and being instantly surrounded by the omega’s scent had urged him to try and merge the two, creating something that was _RichieandEddie_ instead of just _Richie._ It didn’t help that while Eddie was taking a break and letting his company run itself for a little while, Richie had to get back into the swing of things to fix the uproar that had plagued his career after dipping out mid-tour. It left Eddie feeling just a tad bit lonely, but he was making himself right at home while Richie was gone, moving things around and deep cleaning the entire place; if he didn’t, he told Richie they would have to move, because for an omega Richie had almost _zero_ home nesting drive.

Richie would be home for a few days and then gone for a few, going to meetings and doing damage control. In another life it may have been a stressful beginning to their relationship, but after knowing one another for so long, Eddie could feel deep down that this wouldn’t break them. Not only did they know each other and had hardcore, earth-shattering, sexuality crisis level crushes on one another before they ever presented, but they killed an alien together. Spending some time apart and missing a few phone calls in the first month of their loose dating schedule wasn’t going to separate them; if anything, it gave Eddie some time to come to finalize everything with his divorce and come to terms with living in a new space. Richie let him change whatever he wanted, but Eddie didn’t have much to add; he brought groceries, added a few decorative throw pillows, and had hung up some of the photos that the other Losers had found buried in their stuff and sent around for everyone to have. And he cleaned. And scented.

Which is what he was doing right now. Richie’s living room had a massive TV and surround sound system that Eddie adored, because he hadn’t really been able to go watch movies much when he was with Myra. She disliked the idea of sitting in the same seats as everyone else, complaining about how the staff would never clean them and that the theater was too loud, and Eddie had never felt strongly enough about anything to go see it alone. Going to the movies had always reminded him of someone, and it wasn’t until meeting back up with the other Losers again that he realized that someone was Richie. They’d watched a few movies together already on the couch, cuddled up with one another and making out during the boring parts, but today Eddie was using the Smart TV’s Spotify feature to listen to music as he cleaned. It was a playlist that he’d selected and was listening to idly, humming along to the songs that he knew while he wandered around the living room with a duster. A new song started up and Eddie found himself humming louder to the familiar tune until it turned into a quiet singing, gently swaying to the catchy beat.

 _“Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down…”_ His lips pursed to whistle part of the tune, picking up picture frames and dusting underneath them. It felt really nice to be doing something so…domestic. That wasn’t to say that Eddie had never cleaned his house before, because he had, but he would often get shooed away by Myra when she complained he was spreading his scent around. Eddie could get his scent all over everything here and Richie would probably _enjoy_ it. Hell, he’d told Eddie as much one night, rubbing his face against a blanket and answering that it smelled like Eddie after the alpha asked why he liked it so much. It was sweet. “ _And then, worst of all, you never call, baby, when you say you will. But I love you still.”_

The music picked up and Eddie found himself singing a little louder, his body moving in a gentle rhythm as he made his way around the room. _“I need you, more than anyone, darlin’. You know that I have from the start.”_ It really was a hard song not to sing along to. He found himself thinking about Richie as he sang; it was strange, how meeting someone and being with them suddenly made every love song feel like it was made just for you to express your feelings for them. The beat came in fast, the chorus came before the rest of the song, and it was very upbeat and fun to move to. “ _You’ll be over at ten, you told me time and again, but you’re late. I wait around and then…”_

The handle of the duster is held a few inches away from his face like a microphone as he closes his eyes, letting himself be loud. He isn’t thinking about what Myra would have thought, or what the neighbors would think, or anything other than _Richie_ and how much he’s enjoying himself. “ _But baby, baby, try to find a little time and I’ll make you mine!”_ The music was loud and Eddie’s eyes were closed; he didn’t notice the front door opening or see Richie walking in, too focused on throwing his head back and extending one arm out to an invisible audience as he sang his little heart out. _“I’ll be home, waiting by the phone for you!”_

Richie froze in the doorway, blinking dumbly at Eddie before quickly covering his mouth to hold in the snort of laughter that threatened to ruin the whole experience. Which would be a shame, because this was _amazing._ He had never imagined in a million years that he’d come home from a meeting to find Edward Kaspbrak in his living room wearing tiny shorts and singing along to _Build Me Up Buttercup,_ but here he was. And honestly? He was killing it.

“ _Why do you build me up! Buttercup, baby, just to let me down?”_ Hips were moving, shoulders shimmying, and the entire place smelled like Eddie and disinfectant. It felt like a perfect world. Coming home to find an alpha waiting there for him; hell, coming home to find _anyone_ waiting for him felt like a dream, but having that alpha be Eddie made his heart soar. “ _And mess me around. And then, worst of all! You never call, baby, when you say you will. But I love you still!”_

By now Eddie was no longer cleaning, only dancing and singing. Richie had to resist the urge to pull out his phone and record him because he knew that would be a one way ticket on the no-sex-train, which he did _not_ want after how crazy the past few weeks had been. They’d managed to sneak in a few quick fucks, maybe one or two handjobs in the shower, but they hadn’t been able to take their time since right around when Eddie came to stay with him. Instead he very gently placed his bag on the floor and closed the door behind himself, inching closer until he was able to snag Eddie’s outstretched hand and use it to spin Eddie around in a circle until they were facing one another, smiling wildly with his free hand on Eddie’s waist to steady him. Ignoring Eddie’s shout of surprise, he picked up at the next verse, only spurred on by the look of disbelief and shock in the alpha’s eyes.

“ _Although you’re untrue, I’m attracted to you all the more. Why do I need you so?”_ Richie pulled Eddie along into a dance as he sang, watching the way that the alpha’s cheeks lit up a bright red at being caught, but Richie was enjoying this too much to make fun of him for it…yet. Eddie’s body was moving with him on autopilot, and slowly he started to relax, letting out a laugh as Richie sang back to him. “ _Baby, baby, try to find, a little time, and I’ll make you mine. I’ll be home…”_

Eddie broke into a smile, leaning in close as he and Richie crooned at one another, singing the last verse in unison. “ _Ooh, ooh…I, I, I need you, more than anyone, darling. You know that I have from the start. So, build me up, buttercup, don’t break my heart.”_

The song faded out and Richie and Eddie stared at one another, smiles on their faces, silent for a few long beats before they both burst into laughter. The alpha smacked the omega lightly on the chest, shaking his head and looking up at him with a dumb grin. “You asshole! How long were you watching me? You didn’t say you were coming home today.”

Richie felt his heart warm in his chest at the way Eddie said _home,_ curling both arms around Eddie’s waist to hold the other man close to him. “Got finished early. Had to come back to see my favorite Spaghetti Man. Where have you been hiding those sweet moves, Kaspbrak? I don’t remember those hips making an appearance at junior prom.”

Eddie snorted, rolling his eyes. “Knock it off, I can’t dance for shit. It was just for fun.”

Richie clicked his tongue, shaking his head. His head leaned down closer to Eddie, a faint purr rising in his throat as he took in the scent of the alpha, heightened by the light sweat Eddie had worked up while dancing around the room. “Now I _know_ you’re lying to me. I could see those moves. I bet you could really get down if you were given the chance.”

The alpha shrugged his shoulders, smiling coyly and letting the larger man hold him in his arms as he leaned back a bit to look at his face. “I don’t know. It’s been a while since I’ve danced, really. Haven’t been to a bar or a club since college, who knows if I’ve still got it. Either way, I already _know_ I could dance circles around _you,_ the one who _actually_ has two left feet.”  
“Edward Spaghedward Kaspbrak!” Richie gasped in surprise and swung the other man around, making Eddie cling to Richie’s biceps and let out a surprised laugh, following with the movement. “I cannot _believe_ you would ever say something so insulting to me. After everything we’ve been through! You’re going to make fun of my complete lack of rhythm like that? This is a _betrayal,_ cruel, especially after I helped you _duet.”_

“Don’t call me that, idiot! You know ‘Spaghetti’ isn’t part of my name.” Ignoring Richie’s disbelieving head shake, Eddie leaned over to grab the remote to flick around on Spotify, looking for a new song to put on. “Speaking of junior prom…I seem to remember _this_ song being on your list of ‘songs Richie will sing at the most inappropriate moments, typically during conversation about somebody’s mother’.” Richie’s face looked confused for a moment before the song _I Wanna Sex You Up_ by Color Me Badd started playing through to speakers, making him laugh louder than he had in a while.

“Aww, you _do_ remember,” he cooed at the alpha, who only smiled at him and put the remote down before wrapping his arms up and around Richie’s neck. One hand slid up into his hair, gently carding through the strands as he started to move to the beat, wiggling his brows as his voice dropped down to something that was both teasing and sexy when they lyrics started.

“ _Come inside, take off your coat, I’ll make you feel at home,”_ Richie settled his hands on Eddie’s hips and let the alpha lead the dance, copying his movements as much as he could. “ _I’ve been waiting all night, so just let me hold you close to me.”_ It was impossible for Eddie to keep the smile off his face as he pressed in closer to Richie, nipping gently at his jaw and grinding slowly against him as he sang, “ _Cause I’ve been dying for you, boy, to make love to me.”_

Richie audibly groaned, letting out a tiny huff of a laugh. His hands twitched on Eddie’s hips before he remembered that this definitely _wasn’t_ junior prom, there was no “leave room for Jesus” rule, and he could hang on to Eddie as tightly as he wanted. So, he did, making a pleased sound in the back of his throat as he pulled Eddie in impossibly close, breath hitching in his throat when their cocks pressed together through their pants. “Aw, sweetheart, did you change the pronouns for me? That’s so sweet.”

 _“Boy, you make me feel real good…we can do it ‘til we both wake up.”_ Eddie huffed against his throat, licking a stripe up the side of his neck and nipping at his scent gland, making the omega shiver and whine quietly. “Obviously. _Boy you know I’m hooked on you. And this is what I’ll do.”_

Richie joined in for the chorus, his voice a little shaky from the attention to his neck, but that wasn’t going to stop him. This was baby teen Richie’s _dream,_ and he was going to live it out to the fullest. “ _I wanna sex you up! All night, I want to sex you up!”_ He could feel Eddie smiling against him, using Richie’s singing to take advantage of abusing his throat, sucking a dark mark nice and high. The attention combined with the constant slow grind of Eddie’s slowly hardening cock against his own caused a wash of heat to run through the omega’s body and straight down to his groin, feeling the beginnings of warm slick dribbling into his underwear. _God, I’m easy in my old age. Or maybe it’s just Eddie._

The alpha’s hands drift down to Richie’s chest and begin to unbutton his shirt, taking the lead in the song again, breathing hotly against Richie’s ear. “ _Let me take off all your clothes…disconnect the phone so nobody knows.”_ Richie huffs out a laugh, muttering something about _that line doesn’t age well_ while helping Eddie get his shirt off his body and onto the floor. Really, he doesn’t care, because now he has Eddie’s hands touching his bare skin and it makes him _want._ “ _Let me light a candle so we can make it better, makin’ love until we drown.”_

Richie tugs at Eddie’s hips, pulling the alpha close to him and grinding their cocks together from through their pants, letting out a needy whine to try and encourage Eddie to give him _more._ As they do a slight spin, Richie’s eyes catch the walls surrounding them, looking almost black in the darkness, but he knows what they are. Their bodies are swirling around in a faint cloud of pheromones, Eddie growing quieter and only occasionally humming to the words, more focused on sucking a big purple mark onto Richie’s neck. Looking over his shoulder, Richie feels an idea forming, licking his lips and biting down to stifle a moan when the alpha hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Richie had seen the way that Eddie looked at the windows. The floor to ceiling windows that took up a decent amount of space in his living room, looking out into the distance—there were some houses in view, none of them particularly close, but close enough that he felt the need to close the blinds if he were going to walk around in the nude. Well, most of the time. Sometimes he liked to feel dangerous, and he had a feeling that Eddie was feeling a little dangerous tonight.

With the music still pumping in the background and the alpha pressed up against his front, Richie took a few steps forwards until their bodies closed in on the large window, leaning in to nuzzle lightly against Eddie’s ear. The alpha pulls back from his throat at the change of location, looking up at Richie. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try. Ever since I moved in, I’ve thought about it, but I never had anyone here long enough to try it out.”

“What?” Eddie asked, feeling like he was slightly in a daze; the pheromones swirling around their bodies, intensified with the slight sheen of sweat they had worked up from their dancing made it more difficult for him to think. It didn't click in Eddie's head what Richie was doing until his back hit the cool glass of the window and his heart jumped into his throat. During their dance he had taken the lead, but this was throwing him off in the best kind of way. He felt hot, his body aching for the omega, the glass feeling like ice against his hot skin. He gasped audibly; hands instantly shaky where they reached to hold onto Richie's biceps. God, that was not helping the growing problem downstairs one bit. _People could see_ , his brain supplied him when what Richie wanted finally clicked into his hazy brain, _they could watch us._ He swore he could have counted his own pulse in his dick from the how hard he'd gotten on that thought alone.

Richie took another step forward, pressing his lower half more firmly against Eddie's to keep him in place, hand moving to his hip. He ground slowly against Eddie's hardening cock, tipping his head up and brushing his nose lightly against Eddie's hair. He slipped one hand behind Eddie's back, pulling him forward and forcing him to arch as he ground their bodies together against the window. These things were shatterproof, they could take it. "What do you think, alpha? Do you want to give the neighborhood a show?” Eddie could hear the smirk in Richie’s voice, but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad about it. “I’d let you press me up against the glass and fuck me like this. Make it fast, keep it slow…anything you want.”

Eddie gasped and rocked into Richie's touches, grinding his cock hard into the heat now spreading between them. His fingers dug into Richie's arms as if that could give him any leeway between the large warmth that was his boyfriend and the cool exposure of the clear glass. “I don’t—I might want—”

“Want what, alpha? You can have me any way you want me. Tell me and I’ll give it to you.” Richie’s face drifted lower until his lips connected with Eddie’s throat, a pleased purr leaving him at the scent of his aroused alpha. There was more control for him in this position, and he was going to take full advantage. He nibbled gently at the skin there and licked against his scent gland, moaning fully as the taste fills his mouth. The sensation and the sound makes Eddie squirm, forcing a gasp out of his throat that he had been holding down, breathily exclaiming, “ _Fuck me.”_

Richie paused, leaning back so he could see Eddie’s face. The alpha had reacted quickly and slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. In another circumstance Richie might have taken Eddie’s exclamation as generic, a sound of pleasure and nothing more, but he could see the need in Eddie’s eyes. The shame, the burning _want,_ and the way that he was trying to hide what he said meant only one thing. _He wants it._

“Eds. Are you asking me to—?” Richie started but was promptly cut off by Eddie, who tore his hand away from his face and put a finger to Richie’s lips, breath a little rough and chest heaving slightly.

“Shut _up._ I don’t—if you’re just going to make fun of me, I don’t want to hear it. But ever since the—the _thing_ we did with Stan, I’ve been thinking about…about getting…y’know.” Against Eddie’s finger Richie muttered _fucked in the ass?_ , which only made Eddie glare and pinch the omega’s lips together. “ _Yes,_ idiot. When you were gone, I might have…tried it. A little. In the shower, with just my fingers.”

Richie groaned, desperation growing in his eyes as he tried to speak against Eddie’s fingers, the alpha rolling his eyes and reluctantly letting him go. “Eds! That is so _hot,_ oh my God, were you not going to tell me about this?” He could feel a heat rising in his gut, washing through his body and making his lower half feel _tight_ with want, knowing that by now he had to be soaking into his underwear at the very least. His voice grew quieter, dropping an octave as arousal swirled through him, speaking into Eddie’s ear. “Alpha…do you want me to _fuck_ you?”

"Fuck—" The curse slipped out quick as he ducked his head, hoping to shield his blush from Richie's eyes. He felt so exposed, so watched even though the likelihood of actually being seen was so, so little. It made him feel like he was burning up everywhere his skin met window. Least he didn't have to look out—he could stubbornly squeeze his eyes shut or memorize Richie's collarbone and pretend for the sake of his dick. Despite the pheromones that were filling his senses, screaming at him that Richie was distinctly _omega_ and not _alpha_ like Stan had been, being in this position with someone that he trusted was making him feel—wanted. Open. He trusted Richie more than anyone else, but he couldn’t stand to look at him right now.

"That's not an answer." Richie reached down and took Eddie's chin into his hand, lifting his head up and holding him in place so they were forced to make eye contact. He was looking at Eddie with a deep want in his eyes, decidedly _alpha_ in nature with not much submissive omega to be seen, and a pleased grin on his face. "Tell me. Do you want the world to watch you get fucked up against this window? Want people to see how pretty you look when you get fucked like a good little boy on my cock?" Richie leaned in closer, lips ghosting over Eddie's cheeks and jaw but not touching. He was rocking slowly against Eddie's body, free hand slipping back onto his hip.

Eddie's mind felt like white noise as Richie demanded an answer. His hands slid up to grab at his shoulders, desperate for something more- something to hold onto and keep the fear of highs from clogging the warmth spreading through his chest. It wasn’t the same as it had been with Stan. When he had been with Stan, he had felt an instinctual need to _fight_ and try to _win,_ but there was none of that here. Richie was already his, they had already been together, and his scent wasn’t sending Eddie’s brain into overdrive. His body didn’t quite want to submit, not yet, but he didn’t feel the overwhelming urge to get away. He felt good here, pinned by Richie’s body, feeling that little exciting prickle of fear at the thought of getting _caught_ , but it still felt right.

"Y-Yes." The answer felt punched out by a part of him he'd lost the minute he'd forgotten what it felt like to have Richie's hands on him. He moaned a shaky sound and rocked up against Richie's cock as if he had more power than he did. It was instinct, trying to move and challenge and get what he wanted, but he was holding himself back and letting Richie take charge. "Yes—fuck, Rich—want them to see me—" His air caught briefly in his throat before he shuddered, forcing himself through the words. "Want 'em all to see me be a good boy on your cock—always want to be good."

"That's a good boy." Richie's lips trailed lower, stopping against Eddie's pulse. He let his breath linger there against his skin for a moment before giving him a harsh lick, nipping at the skin and sucking a dark bruise onto Eddie's throat. He finally had Eddie all to himself, in a position he never imagined he’d have any alpha in, let alone Eddie Kaspkrak, and he wanted to mark what was his. "Always such a good boy for your daddy, aren't you?" He'd have to see how that one went over. Either he'd have Eddie-shaped jello in his arms, or he'd be punched in the chest and forced to sleep alone. Either would be fine, but one was certainly preferable. They hadn’t fully talked about what they liked in the bedroom, and if Eddie wasn’t into it, then he wasn’t into it.

Thankfully, Eddie seemed to take it well, the alpha’s breath hitching in his throat. The second it hit Eddie what Richie had said, he nearly ended up on the floor, feeling his cock twitch heartily in his underwear. His legs gave out alarmingly fast as fireworks lit off under his skin; if it weren't for Richie's grip on him and assaulting mouth on his throat, he would have ended up sprawled ungracefully all over the floor from how fast that one word had knocked all the air from his lungs. He arched and whined, one hand finding Richie's hair to bury his fingers in and the other content to leave his fingerprints as bruises on the taller man's shoulder.

Richie was more than pleased to see what Eddie reacted favorably, making a pleased sound against the alpha’s skin. The hand in his hair made him groan, deep and rumbling in his chest, his cock hardening fully, finally. He made good work on Eddie's neck, movements harsh and biting, putting no careful care into this. He wanted Eddie to look like he'd been mauled. He wanted these bruises to last for weeks, and he'd refresh them every day he was home if he had to. He growls lowly close to Eddie's ear as he licked over a particularly dark spot, snarling out a deep "Mine."

"Richie, Richie— _Yes,_ Daddy, yours—" Eddie was hard where his hips tried to fuck up against Richie's; stomach rolling with aborted little, desperate humps. "Want you in me—Please? God I want to be full, want to feel you inside of me, Richie. _Fuck,_ wished Stan had let you fuck me, wish _someone_ had fucked me. Wanted it so bad, didn’t know I _needed_ it, Rich—" He was an absolute mess, rambling nonsense. Later, they could talk about this. About boundaries and kinks and beyond but right now he felt like he was going to die if he didn't get Richie's cock in him, and he said as much through heaving lungs.

It was always a 50/50 chance that people were going to be into the daddy thing. It either made the mood or ruined the mood, and he was glad that it was the final straw in getting Eddie whining and begging to get fucked. He hadn't really started this whole thing out planning on actually fucking Eddie against the window; he figured they would play around and Eddie would freak out at the idea and bully him into the bedroom. Instead, he had an eager little mess of Eddie, literally gagging to be fucked against a windowpane.

The only problem he had to deal with now was getting the alpha prepped and ready for his cock. If he were an omega, Richie would be able to slide right in—he could feel his own body, aroused and ready, dripping wetness into his underwear. If they could swap for a day, this would be easy, but since they couldn’t, he had to come up with something else. Reluctantly pulling his hands away from Eddie’s body, he hastily shoves his pants down enough to get his cock out, nipping harshly at Eddie’s jaw, making the alpha gasp and whine. “Get your _fucking_ pants off so I can fuck you.”

Eddie nods, feeling a brief prickle of nervousness when he remembers the fact that once he takes his clothes off, he’ll be exposed. Richie’s home isn’t particularly close to any others, but there’s always the chance someone will be looking in, seeing him, _watching_ him get fucked—and even if they did, they’d see him and assume he’s an _omega,_ getting bred by his alpha. The thought makes him shudder, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back a whine as he gets himself out of the rest of his clothes, kicking them away from around his ankles and reaching out to touch Richie again. “Richie—Richie, please, I want this. I want it, want you to treat me like—like—”

“Like how Stan treated you?” Richie smirks, leaning down and sliding his hand back, gathering some of the wetness between his thighs and coating his fingers with slick before drawing them back out. He uses one foot to push Eddie’s apart, the alpha moving obediently with a whine of pleasure when Richie’s fingers find his hole and starts to circle the tight ring of muscle. Eddie’s breath hitches and he nods, hands clutching at Richie’s shoulders as one finger slips inside of him. “It would have been so fucking hot to watch Stan fuck you. He already dominated you so well, baby. You were no match for him—if he wanted to fuck you, would you have let him? Let another alpha bend you over and make your omega watch while he takes your ass?”  
Eddie’s hips shift as he presses down on the finger inside of him, noting how Richie’s are longer than his own, reaching deeper inside. He’s never had more than fingers in his ass before, too nervous to go out and buy a toy, in case Richie found it. In hindsight he should have known that Richie would accept him, as he seems more than eager to give him what he needs now.

“I—yes,” he finally breathes, hips twitching as Richie curls his finger inside of him and makes him gasp. “Yes! I would have let him fuck me, would have let you watch. Would have—would have _loved_ to let you watch, or flip you over and eat you out, anything for you Richie.”  
Richie pauses briefly, staring at Eddie before sliding a second finger inside of him and curling them harshly, making the alpha squirm and cry out. “ _What_ did you call me?” He had let it slide before, letting Eddie get used to what they were doing, but now with his fingers inside of Eddie wet with _his_ slick, whining for him, he was in charge. “If you want to be good, you need to remember what you need to say. I want to hear you begging for it, baby. And if you’re going to beg, you’re going to do it right.” His long fingers move inside of Eddie, finding his prostate with a sharp cry from the alpha and hitting it mercilessly as he fingers him open, feeling Eddie shake around him. “So. What do you say when you want something?”

“ _Daddy,_ daddy, please, _please,_ ‘m sorry, I need you—” Richie smiles, pressing his lips against Eddie’s throat and licking against the alpha’s quickly beating pulse, groaning when he tastes his sweat mixed with the heady alpha scent gathered there. His hand withdraws from Eddie so that he can bring it back between his legs to gather more slick, the alpha’s begs and cries only picking up now that he’s empty and wanting. “ _Please,_ no, want you, need to feel you inside of me. Been thinking about it, dreaming about it, want you to fuck me so bad R—Daddy, want to have your cock inside of me more than anything.”

Knowing this is Eddie’s first time taking anything more than fingers, he wants to make sure that he’s open enough for it. When he brings his hand back he slips three fingers inside of Eddie, the elated gasp he gets in return making him shiver. His own cock is hard and ready for some attention, but he wants to be able to fuck Eddie for as long as possible, not sure if this will become a part of their routine or if it’s something that’s only for once and a blue moon sexcapades. “Don’t worry sweetheart,” he coos, “only a little more and you’ll be ready for me. You should have told me how long you’ve been wanting this. You know I’d give you anything you want if you’re good.” He’s getting impatient now so he speeds his movements up, fucking Eddie with his fingers until the slide is easy and wet, listening to Eddie whine.

“Daddy, ‘m ready. Want your cock, I can take it, ‘s enough. _Please_ daddy.” The omega smiled at the alpha as he leaned down and lifted Eddie up by his thighs, wrapping them around his waist and pressing him back against the glass. Eddie dug his nails into the meat of Richie's back as he was hauled up, gut swimming in molten lust as he felt the squash of his body between clear glass and the taller man's sweat. The show of strength had his eyes flying wide, momentarily distracting him from Richie’s fingers being removed from his body again. 

Richie lined his wet cock up with Eddie's already sloppy entrance, rubbing the head against the mess he found there. This wasn’t the first time he had fucked someone, but he had never fucked an alpha before. An omega or two, looking to get rowdy when he was the only option, sure. But he’d never fucked an alpha partner. "Think you can take it, baby boy? Or is daddy's cock gonna be too much for you? Think you're messy enough?"

"G-Gonna take it—would take it even if I wasn't—fuck daddy—fuck me, fuck me!" It came out in a shout towards the end, entire body prickled from how fucking badly he wanted it.

That was really all the confirmation he needed. He was happy that he'd thought to use his slick rather than spit while finger fucking Eddie, as the natural lubricant made for a really smooth entrance. He slid easily into Eddie's hole, letting gravity do some of the work of pulling Eddie onto his cock as deep as he could go. He almost hoped that Eddie would tell the other Losers that all of his big talk about having a bog cock had been true all along, despite ending up as an omega, and he'd be positive of that fact now. His hands squeezed tight on Eddie's thighs as he bottomed out, groaning against his neck.

"Look at you, baby...begging for it like a little whore, all messy and wet for me. That was as easy as sliding into a wet cunt. Just like an omega, wet and leaking, begging for an alpha’s cock." He laughed low into Eddie's ear, nipping at the lobe. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? If you could always be slick and wet enough for daddy to slide right in and fuck you, no matter the place. You like it dirty like that, don't you?"

A long, low moan of Richie's name slid past his lips, jaw lax from the pleasure of being stuffed so smoothly. He shivered and shook in Richie's hold, body taking turns locking up and melting with every shift of his cock inside him. His own wept between their bodies; smearing sticky between them as he came flush with Richie's hips.

"Anywhere," He agreed, nodding his head slightly even as his head fell back to thunk against the window. "Let you fuck me anywhere, everywhere, Rich—daddy, fill me up— _yes_ —feel so good inside me—so big. So full. Always wanna be dripping for you—"

Richie kept Eddie held down on his cock as he rolled his hips up, forcing himself inside just a little bit deeper. He finally lifted Eddie up, getting his footing so he could start fucking up hard into his new lovely boyfriend. This was definitely not going to last long. It was his first time fucking someone in a very long time, and despite Eddie being relatively small for a dude, he was still a grown man and Richie couldn't hold him up forever. Their words and Eddie's sounds had gotten him pretty far already; he was very auditory when it came to sex, loving the mixture of sounds and moans from his partners to help him get off. Eddie was a perfect example of someone who sounded like heaven in the bedroom.

"You will be now. Gonna spend your days filled up with my cum, blinds open so everyone can see you dripping." He was fucking Eddie in earnest now, using his hands on his thighs and hips to pull him onto his cock while his hips worked up into him. Thankfully gravity was on his side, pulling Eddie down hard each time. Most of what he was saying was talk—he had no problems being the one speared open on Eddie’s cock, feeling the alpha inside of him and letting him hold him down and fuck him, but the fantasy was coming true before his eyes and he was ready for it.

Time was on their side this time around and it had teamed up with gravity because the angle was perfect for each punch of Richie's hips to send his amazing cock hard against Eddie's prostate. He was a writhing mess, hair curling from sweat and hands bruising where they gripped; loud, unstoppable shouts echoing off the walls around them. No porn would ever top the show they were putting on for any eyes that could have caught them. This was pure, unfiltered fucking.

Eddie was practically screaming and the sound was getting to him. Every moan out of Eddie's mouth sent spikes of pleasure through Richie’s gut and into his cock, making it hard to concentrate on steady fucking, but he wouldn’t let himself slow down or shut his mouth, whispering dirty things into Eddie’s ear. “Perfect little bitch for me. Bet you’d look even prettier as an omega, slick soaked thighs and begging for me to fuck you until I knot in you. If I had a knot I could stretch you out even further, keep you locked up tight on my cock and fill you with cum, breed you over and over. Would you like that, baby?”

Eddie was nodding without fully realizing what he was doing, his words jumbled together as he begged in affirmatives and felt hard gasps of sound leaving him each time Richie’s cock pushed fully inside of him. The hazy, sex-fueled mental image of being wet with Richie's cum and open enough for him to bend him over whatever he wanted and fuck his brains out at any point in the day had Eddie gasping and spilling molten between them. His body went tight as a pulled rope, twitching and gasping for air as he locked around Richie's cock hard.

Fuck, this was the quickest he'd come since the bathroom at the Jade. His first time fucking Richie, hot and quick while their friends waited for him—but this was different than that, a different kind of intense, enough to make him feel hot all over. It was powerful enough to make him black out a bit, head falling to rest his forehead against Richie's sweat slick throat. He licked across it dazedly, groaning low into the taller man's ear at the salt on his tongue. Richie’s rhythm started to get a little erratic, a little rougher as he tried to keep going. All was lost when Eddie came, tightening like a vice around his cock, squeezing the orgasm right out of him with a harsh groan, feeling the way that his slick was soaking into the fabric of his pants and finding that he didn’t give a single shit.

He leaned heavily against Eddie so that their bodies would stay upright, spilling his seed inside of Eddie's hole. He was panting heavily, sweaty and definitely a little disgusting by now, head leaning against Eddie's. He jerked a bit at the lick to his throat, groaning and pulling himself upright. "Shit, baby." He carefully removed his cock from Eddie's hole with a hiss, stepping back and settling Eddie on his feet. The alpha made a soft sound, his eyes looking hazy and fucked-out, thighs trembling. Richie smiled at him, cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his lips, the alpha sighing softly against his lips.

“That was fucking amazing, Eddie.” He pressed their foreheads together, feeling Eddie’s hands come up to gently circle around his wrists, humming and closing his eyes. They were both breathing hard, chests heaving and bodies shaking, reminding them that they were both forty years old and should probably stop having crazy sex against the windows. Windows that Eddie had _just_ cleaned and was not going to have to clean _again,_ but that was a worry for tomorrow and not today. Richie was home with him, and it was more than he ever could have asked for—more than he ever could have dreamed of. His ass was sore and he knew he was going to be limping around tomorrow, but he couldn’t picture a better night.

“I love you,” he finally spoke against Richie’s lips, the omega practically purring as he pulled Eddie in for another kiss.

“I love you too, Eds. I love coming home to you.” They smiled together, sweaty bodies pressing against one another as they wrapped their arms around one another, slowly making their way to the bathroom. “Even if we’re absolutely disgusting now. Do you think we should fuck in front of a mirror next time?”


End file.
